An Angels Requiem
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: \*\*\THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION./*/*/
1. Chapter 1 ::revised::

10/28/09: After five years, I am hereby digging this story up from its depressing grave and giving it a makeover. I wont be changing the storyline, and probably very little of the actual wording (I'm making it more readable, not rewriting the damn thing.) The fourteen year old me did NOT know a thing about grammar, obviously. So here we go. Again.  
P.S. I Marked whether or not its revised or not. You're welcome.

P.P.S. For some unknown reason, the damn thing wont let me separate paragraphs with indents or double spacing (I forgot how...challenged this system was...) SO. In lieu of this, all paragraphs will be made clearly with the first letter in bold text. Ugh.

An Angels Requiem 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha whatsoever and junk like that. We all know the drill;**

Kagome gazed out of her bedroom window at the immense amount of snow collecting in her backyard. Smiling softly, she went to her closet and

pulled out a large plastic bag and a few rolls of wrapping paper. With only two weeks left until Christmas, Kagome decided that she might as well

start wrapping the gifts she had purchased for everybody. Besides, she had to get them done soon, tomorrow she was returning to the Feudal

Era, where she had planned to give the gifts she had gotten for them then. She shuffled through the bag, pulling out several assorted boxes.

Spreading them out before her, she counted them off, making sure all were accounted for.

"Lessee, Shippos , yup. Sangos ...yup, Mirokus...uhhh

"Crud where is it?" She said, frantically searching the bag.

"Aha! Here it is " she said, pulling a small black box out of the bottom of the bag.

"Okay, Mirokus , check,...Inuyashas ...got it" Kagome held the package lightly, being sure not to break it. Inuyasha had asked for this and she had

spent a full four hours trying the find the damn thing. She cut sections of wrapping paper off the roll and quietly wrapped them, so not to wake her

mother and brother. After all, 12:30 at night was an awfully odd time to wrap presents. But the snow was falling harder and harder, and if she

didn t get the presents wrapped tonight, she would miss her chance tomorrow to give them out, and maybe miss her chance to go to the

Feudal Era at all due to snow... if it got to be that way. About an hour later, Kagome had finished wrapping and labeling all the gifts, for family and

friends and carefully placed her gifts to Inuyasha and everyone in her always bulky yellow school bag. She had crammed them in between Ramen

bowels and other necessities she had packed away for her trips; changes of clothes, food, blankets, candy for Shippo... etcetera. Before crawling

into bed, she put her bag in the corner by the door and looked out the window at the night sky. Catching her eye, she gazed at the single star

that shone through a break in the clouds. Kagome smiled and quickly made a wish... Kagome knew it was childish to wish upon a star, but figuring

it never hurt to try, she decided to give it one more shot. She smiled and crawled into bed, quickly drifting off to sleep, only to dream about

Inuyasha chasing Shippo through a snowy field, trying to get back a gigantic lollipop Shippo had taken. Miroku and Sango were off on a cliff kissing

while Kagome was sitting on her pink bicycle, laughing and eating whipped cream out of a cup.

**T**he next morning, Kagome sat for a few minutes

and tried to contemplate just where exactly that dream came from. Whatever the reason for it showing its silly head, it left her smiling and in a

good mood. She quickly got dressed in a green sweater and some dark blue jeans and snatched her book bag up before leaving her room. After

saying goodbye to her mother and brother, she fed Buyo and left the house, pulling a blue coat on while heading towards the

shrine. Looking down into what seemed like an inky black abyss, she looked back momentarily to make sure nobody was watching before she

jumped quickly into the Bone Eaters Well. The aptly named well was believed to make demon bones disappear only a day or so after they were

dropped to the bottom. As she fell and the white-blue light surrounded her, the air grew colder and colder, her cheeks gaining a rosy hue by the

time she touched the bottom of the well. Hugging herself to keep warm, she hastily climbed up the vine and found herself stepping into roughly

two feet of snow. Looking around, Kagome had to take a few moments in order to take it all in. The snow completely covered the ground for miles

around, trees and shrubs were coated in a glossy ice, the sky, usually a brilliant blue, was now tinted a smoky grey while a light snow fell for as far

as the eye could see. The usually visible mountain summits were completely eclipsed by the wintery world while villages in the distance were lit by

crackling fires and lanterns burning brightly to keep its residents warm.

"Kagome..." someone said from behind her. Turning quickly Kagomes' eyes fell upon Inuyasha. Snow covered his hair making it seem more silvery

than usual, His red Haiori was finely layered with white, a small shiver running down his spine briefly, even though it seemed the snow didn't

bother him one bit.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha! You startled me" she said, walking over to him, smiling.

"What s wrong? You look funny" he said, falling into step with her.

"Thanks... and it's nothing... I was just looking around, It s so beautiful here. Back in my time, we barely have any snow..." She said shivering

quickly.

"Oh... you're cold. He stated blankly, handing Kagome the outer part of his robe.

"Wont you need it?" she said, taking it up in her arms.

"Nah, The cold doesn't bother me... you however, look freezing put it on. The last thing you need is to get sick again" He said looking at her. She

smiled softly and draped the crimson robe over he shoulders. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and stifled a smile before turning his attention to

the road ahead.

"So when are you leaving again?" He asked, hoping like every time he asked, that she would stay this time. I'm not sure..." Kagome said looking

down at the snow crunching beneath her feet.

"I don't know how much snow we'll get on my side, when I left it was snowing pretty hard. The shrine isn't all that stable, so if it caves in, I may

have to stay here for a while. But everyone knows where I am, so its not too big of a problem" she said looking up at him and smiling. She gave

him that same smile all the time. It was the smile that gave him an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, making him want to wrap his arms around

her and hold her tight, though he was still unsure why, though he was betting it was because that smile always reminded him of Kikyo. Although,

sometimes when she smiled, all thoughts of Kikyo just disappear, and it was just him and Kagome. It was that smile that made him feel like

everything would be alright... the smile that very time he saw it, he promised to hold off his full-fledged demon wishes for a bit longer. He looked

down at her and nodded, not showing how glad he was to hear that she may stay this time. For who knows how long winter lasts on her side it

could be a while until her departure, and that made him happier than anything.

**A**s they walked to Kaedes hut like they always did, Kagome stopped every once in a while to pick up some snow... she was sculpting something

out of it, all the while humming a song that Inuyasha was

hardly familiar with. While they walked the path they had trodden many times before, Inuyasha glanced down every now and again to look at

Kagomes progress. She had just completed the sculpture of an Angel when Inuyasha had looked down again.

"There...see?" she said, holding it up for him. Inuyasha carefully took the snow Angel in his hand and looked it over.

"Hmmph." he carefully handed it back to her, not wanting to break it. They drew closer to the village and as they did, the snow only began to fall

harder.

"So, have there been any demon troubles lately?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha thought for a moment before giving her an answer.

"Not really. Ever since the snow started, the usual things we've had to fight haven't been coming around. Even Naraku hasn't been showing his

face..." He said, sounding a bit perplexed by that.

"That's kind of odd. You think it's the weather?"

"Nah, last winter, there were things goin on all the time... but the snow wasn't as bad then as it is this time." Inuyasha said, scratching his chin. It

was odd, usually Naraku would take advantage of such weather conditions to wreak havoc, knowing Inuyasha wouldn't be there to stop him in his

tracks. But looking around, Kagome noticed that there wasn't anything that left a hint of a battle. No Demon remnants, broken weapons, no

nothing. The surrounding villages were still perfectly intact, there was no sign of a demonic aura anywhere. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and

sighed. Though she thought it was a bit peculiar, she was sort of happy there hadn't been any battles, that meant none of her friends were hurt

recently. It also meant no Jewel Shard hunting, no fighting or pain... it may be a worthwhile stay this time. She smiled and looked up at the swirling

flakes of snow and spun around, making Inuyasha silently laugh. Clearing his throat he quickly told Kagome to hurry though he waited for her to

fall into step with him before making his way towards the hut.

**A**bout 10 minutes later, Kagome found herself walking into Kaedes house once again. Like always, she was bombarded with very energetic

'hello's, 'welcome back's and a practically static small puff of brown fur flying at her very fast.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled excitedly, catapulting himself into her arms.

"Hey Shippo!!" Kagome said happily, eagerly hugging her small friend.

"So... he said, wiggling his way out of her arms, got any suckers?" He asked eagerly. Kagome smiled and looked around the warm and welcoming

hut. She was glad to be home.

* * *

**  
Christ on a cracker that was a pain. I had no idea that people were reading this rubbish. Anyhow, it's fixed returning with proper grammar, correct spelling, and here's the kicker: PUNCTUATION!!! Rejoice. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2::revised::

Chapter 2: The Gifts

Settling down around the fire, Kagome slurped down the last of her broth from the Ramen she made and sighed. Looking around, everything was

the same as usual, Inuyasha was in the corner, arms crossed, eyes closed, probably sleeping. Miroku and Sango were next to each other, Sango

inching away from Miroku, who was being his normal perverted self. Shippo sat by the door, sucking on his fifth lollipop of the day and Kilala was

sleeping on Kagome s lap, taking in all the warmth she grinned and clapped her hands.

"Ok, everyone! I know it's early, but I have your Christmas gifts. I brought them because I didn't know when I would be leaving again...So, here!"

Kagome said, opening her bag and dumping its contents onto the dirt floor, causing a plume of dust to rise.

"Alright..." she said rubbing her hands together and picking up the first few items.

"Lets see here... Sango...here you go! Miroku... here...Shippo...this ones for you..." Kagome said grinning as she tossed presents into waiting

hands.

"Inuyasha, here!" Kagome said, throwing the gift at his head.

"Ow! What the hell, woman!" Inuyasha complained, rubbing his head.

"You were asleep. There's your gift." she said. Kagome looked around as everyone started tearing paper off the items, throwing the scraps into

one big pile.

"Oh how beautiful!" Sango said, holding up a small gold necklace, a pink stone hanging from the end seemed to glow in the firelight.

"Thank you, Kagome." She said, smiling and clasping the small gold chain around her neck. Inuyasha tore the paper off his gift quickly and looked

down at a small kit.

"It's to clean your sword..." Kagome said looking at him with nervous eyes.

"You were talking about how you wished you had something to get all the rust off of your Tetsuiga with... so I searched around for it." She said

sheepishly.

"Oh... you didn't have to...I mean you... Thanks.. Kagome" Inuyasha said trying to get his thanks out just right. Kagome looked at him and nodded.

She turned her head to Shippo, who was frantically trying to get his small hands to grip the paper enough to tear it open. After achieving this,

Shippo's little eyes grew wide and he took a deep breath

"LOLLIPOPS!" Shippo cried as he jumped into the air and wailed with joy. Kagome laughed and shook her head, turning her attention to Miroku as

he pulled out of his box a purple pair of flannel pajamas...

"Ah, Kagome? Are these the sleeping garments I asked for?" He said holding them up. She nodded, laughing.

"Yeah, where I come from, guys don't wear dresses to sleep." She said, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle a snort.

"Yes! Thank you! They're my favorite color too!" He said, petting the pajamas like a kitten. Kagome laughed again, surprised by his reaction, and

looked around. Everybody had turned their full attention to their gifts; Inuyasha was in his corner, scrubbing the rust and blood stains off the

Tetsuiga, Sango had shifted next to him to borrow some of his things to get the scuffs of her boomerang, Miroku sat by the fire, petting his

pajamas and looking at them affectionately while Shippo sat by the door, sucking on yet another lollipop and Kilala was, as usual, sleeping like a

log by the fire, enjoying its warmth. Outside, Kaede was making her rounds, nursing the ill and wounded in this and the surrounding villages.

Positive her friends were content with their devices, Kagome stepped outside to get some air. She hugged herself tightly as the cold winds blew

through her hair, turning her cheeks red and making her eyes water. She looked at the village lights around her, blinking snow from her eyes.

Although the sky was perfectly clear, the snow continued to fall, as if the sky were otherwise completely overcast.

Kagome sat herself on a nearby rock that was free of snow and stared up at the sky. She stuffed her hands in her sweater pocket and began to

think a thought that had been haunting her thoughts increasingly. Day by day, they were finding more jewel shards, but what would happen when

all the Jewel shards were found and connected and the Shikon No Tama was complete again? Inuyasha would get the chance to fulfill his dream of

becoming a full-fledged demon, and she would virtually have no reason to stick around. Would she have to go back to her world forever? Or would

she continue going on adventures with everyone?And what would happen to Inuyasha? If he became a full-fledged demon, he would probably

wind up in his losing all consciousness and remembrance of who he is or what he had to do to get where he was. Kagome remembered the last

time Inuyasha had unleashed his demon powers almost fully; Kagura had trapped who he really was in a mirror and made his dreams come

true...the whole thing was terrifying, but in the end, it turned out alright. Although transferring from worlds had caused everyone to lose all

memories of what had happened, Kagome for some reason, retained her memories, recalling that to break the spell, she kissed him, making him

come to his senses. Inuyasha didn't remember, so she never brought it up, never told him how she felt for him. She didn't think it would matter if

she told him anyway. She wasn t sure of how he felt for her, but was positive whatever feelings he harbored were not those of the love variety.

He would occasionally apologize and hug her, meet her at the well every time she returned, but what if that was all just so he wouldn t lose his

Shard detector? Her thoughts were interrupted however, by the muffled crunching of snow behind her, telling her someone had either come out of

the hut, or Kaede had just arrived home.

"Hey..." said the familiar, rough voice of Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at him and smiled

"Hey." She said, turning back to look over the village. The lights were fading now, hundreds of fireplaces began to dim as the night came to an end.

Over the horizon, the sun was just beginning to crown, bringing faint pinks and blues to paint across the grim sky.

"What's up? You left without saying anything." Inuyasha said, sitting down next to her.

"Oh it's nothing, I just needed a little air is all." She said softly.

"... Aren't you cold? " he asked, accepting her excuse, even though he knew something was wrong.

"Not really. I was thinking and I guess I forgot to be. Cold, that is." She said, scratching her head and laughing quietly.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, shifting his position to better look at her.

"Nothing really Just, I don't know, stuff. I kind of lost track of time..." Kagome said, watching the sky grow lighter and lighter with each passing

minute."I'd say... I was just coming to get you... everyone is going to sleep now, I figured you may want to come inside." Standing up, Inuyasha

offered her his hand, more or less demanding she get some sleep whether she wanted it or not.

"Okay " she said, taking his outstretched hand.

Upon entering the house, Kagome shuffled over to her place by the now smoldering coals from the nights fire as everybody else got comfortable to

sleep. Kagome watched as the nights normal routine fell around the house, Miroku waited for Sango to close her eyes before scooting closer to

her, Shippo and Kilala were curled right next to he fire, sharing its heat, and Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, who was against a wall. Minutes

passed, and Inuyasha kept watch over his sleeping companions , his head dropping to one side as he fought sleep. Kagome rested her head on

his shoulder, a small snore escaping her lips every so often.

* * *

End of Chapter Two. GOOD JESUS. Did I know no adjectives? Whatever U.U


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The ice Demon, Sei 

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or any related characters. HOWEVER... Sei, Chii and any characters with names you dont recognise from the show... i OWN..yuup  
:Jedi Ninja... Pwning Multiple Personality Disorder:

* * *

Kagome rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times as she adjusted to the blinding morning light that

was peeking through the cracks in the walls of Kaedes hut. She looked down at her watch and

sighed. "Only 6 o clock? Im goin back to bed" She said groggily as she made her way over to

Inuyasha, who was blissfully unaware of the light.

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed as Inuyasha stirred and wrpped an arm around

her. "Your cold... " He mumbled as he grunted and went back to sleep. Kagome grinned and closed

her eyes, drifting off to sleep again Inuyashas light snores comforting her even more. However, her

sleep was disrupted when she heard an odd cracking sound coming from above. "Inuyasha" She

whispered, shaking him awake "Inuyasha... I think theres somethin on the roof!" She said a little

louder, getting his attention. He quickly jumped to his feet and stared at the celing as it got lower

and lower. "Kagome, get everyone up... and get um outta here. i think the roofs about to fall." He

said as he walked around tot eh window and pulled the sheet off to let in light... "Come on guys"

She said shaking them and pulling them to their feet.

"We have to get outside." They all groggily left and hugged themselves against the icy winds.

Kaogme looked around and started to grab things that they would need as Inuyasha got some longs

and begin putting them in the top corners of the room to support the roof, if possible. As Kagome

walked over to the wall to grab her backpack, a loud thud resounded through the room and the

roof caved in... buring Kagome in at least four feet of snow. "Kagome!" Inuyasha souted as he

began to dig her out. He pulled her out by her hood and sighed.

"C-c-c-c-coollddddd..."She said shivering. "Kagome you klutz."Inuyasha said grinning at her as he

wrapped his robe around her.

"D-d-d-dont you n-n-need i-i-i-it?" She said, her teeth chattering.

"Right now, you need it FAR more than I do" He said shaking his head as he pulled her onto his

back and carried her out of the demolished shack. Inuyasha and Miroku bagan to asses the damage

and sighed in unison. "Well.. looks like well have to find somewhere else to stay tonight... we cant

fix it in one day." Miroku said joining the rest of the staring, groggy-eyed gang. "Lets get movin

then..." Inuyasha said, hoisting Kagome on his back and beggining to walk away from the wreck.

The rest of them followed in suit. Sango, in from of Miroku, Shippo riding on Kilalas back. Myoga

(spelling?) bounded alongside Kilala, squeaking something about a demon... nobody listened

however, seeing as nobody believed him after a certain 'incedent' where 'something bad' happened

with a certain'demon' because of a certain 'pesky obnixious flea.

"you have to listen! Master Inuyasha! Its a demon! His name is"

"Oh Can it Myoga!(spelling!) nobody wants to hear your annoying squeak." Inuyasha said angrily,

rushing ahead of the others to bound on the tree tops.

Hours passed before they finally stopped. Kagome had long since fell asleep on Inuyashas back and

All shippo could do was complain about being hungry. Inuyasha woke Kagome up and they went to

go get wood for a fire while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo built shelter for the night. As they walked,

they heard a loud smack and Sango Scream her usual "Hentai! You have Absolutley NO Class!"

accompanied by Mirokus retort "But Sango my dear! Its not my fault! This God-Forsaken wind

tunnel has a mind of its own"

"Oh sure! Blame it on the wind tunnel this time huh? your so sick!" Screamed Sango, ending the

feud by stomping off.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head "That guy really does have no class.."He said "None

whatsoever. " Kagome replied. A cold wind began to stir the trees, making the icicles hanging down

break, falling to the ground making the sound of a million little windchimes. Kagome shivered and

wrapped her arms around the logs she had picked up trying to get a little warmer. "Inuyasha, I envy

you..." she said sadly "Whyyy?"He said confused.

"Because, you dont have to worry about zero below tempratures... you like... always warm..."

Kagome said, shivering against the wind.

"Well. Why didnt you just tell me you were cold! Man.. your so stubborn sometimes.." Inuyasha

said, Taking off his Robe of the fire rat and draping it over Kagomes Shoulders.

"Yea... i am huh?" Kagome said softly.

"Huh?" inuyasha said confused "Why arent you tellin me how inconciderate i am or how you

shouldnt have to ask... or .. something? you okay?" He said stoppin to look at her.

"No. I think im homesick. Ive never been in the Feudal Era this long.. and i think im sick. I feel like

crap." Kagome said sniffing.

Inuyasha sighed and picked her up. "Why dont you tell me these things Kagome. Every time you

dont, i just worry more and more about you..."He said as she closed her eyes and sheilded her head

from the wind under the robe.

"Im sorry. I Guess im just being selfish.. maybe i want you to worry or something. Sorry" She said

softly "Dont be. Its okay to be selfish once in a while." He said. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes

as Inuyasha swiftly flew through the forest, dodging trees and picking up logs on the way. Inuyasha

laid ?Kagome down next to the fire and sighed as he poked it with a stick, watching the embers

float gracefully into the air. Inuyasha was joined by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shortly after he had

come back.

"Whats wrong with Kagome?" Miroku asked, sitting down.

"Dunno. Shes sick though" He said sadly. The night carried on and Inuyasha stayed awake the

whole time, to make sure Kagome was alright. Dawn arrived and Inuyasha was hanging between

the place where you are just barely awake and was nodding off quickly. He was awoken a few

hours later by Kagome cooking breakfast over the fire. "Hey.. Feelin better?" He said groggily.

"Meh..." Kagome said quietly.

"Better than yesterday" She said smiling at him.

Kagome Gave Inuyasha his breakfast and sat down next to him. "Your not eating?" He asked her,

staring at her empty hands "not hungry" She said. Kagome sighed and Closed her eyes. "I couldnt

sleep very well last night. i had some funky dreams" She said softly.

"Imf sowwi" Inuyasha said with a mouthfull of food.

"Hey, where are the others?" Inuyasha said lookin around "Dunno. i woke up and they were gone.

But im not to concerned about it." She said. "Ok, Come on, well go look for them." Inuyasha said,

helping Kagome to her feet. Kagome looked around as she rode on Inuyashas Back.

"Ya see um anywhere?" Inuyasha asked, jumping from treetop to treetop. "Nope. I Wonder where

they went?" She called back. Inuyasha sighed and came down, letting Kagome of fhis back.

Kagome Stumbled a bit but was Caught by Inuyasha steadying her. "You sure your ok, Kagome?"

He asked concerned "Im Fine... dont worry about me. " she said rubbing her forehead.

Ok... Come on, lets keep looking." Inuyasha said, eyeing Kagome worridly "maybe i wouldnt have

to worry about her if she'd stop gettin so sick all the time. But i cant help but worry about her.

Damn these stinkin human emotions. " Inuyasha thought sadly. They didnt have to look much longer

however, because somewhere in the woods behind them They heard a very VERY Familiar voice

yelling at a very familiar sounding slap. "But Sannngooooooooo!" Miroku shouted. Shippo walked

out of the woods shakin his head. "Oh, hi Inuyasha , Kagome. Are you feeling better?" Shippo said

hugging Kagome.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yup, all better! "She smiled. Sango stormed after Shippo with a red face and a scowl that could

scare even the toughest demon. Miroku sulked out last with a bright red handprint slapped on his

face like paint. "oh. Hello Kagome.. Felling better?"Sango asked cooling down. "Yea!"She said

putting on her best poker face. She really wasnt better. She felt like she had a huge hole in her heart

that was stealing away more and more of her soul every minute. Kagome looked at Miroku and

sighed. "Thats a pitiful sight" She said under her breath. Inuyasha sighed and turned to Kagome.

Suddenly his ears perked up and Inuyasha turned around quickly. "Whats wrong Inuyasha?"

Kagome asked turnign around to face where he was looking. In the place of the forest path, stood a

man... He was about 6 ft tall. and was dressed in various shades of blue. Next to him was an Angel.

wearing a sheer white cloak, she stood with an indifferent look on her face and her huge, luminous

wings twitched every now and again, whapping the man in the back slightly. "H-hello..." Kagome

said awkwardly. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and put his hand on the hilt of the Tetsuiga.

"Hello Kagome..."the man said stepping forward. "Who the hell are you?"Inuyasha barked. "Ah.

My Apologies. How rude of me. I am Sei. And this is Chii."He said pointing at the angel next to

him. Chii nodded and stared at Kagome and Inuyasha with a sence of Admiration. "Chii. Here, is

your angel. You created her the day before my perfect snowstorm reigned down on this pathetic

place." Sei said. " I merely thought Chii woiuld want to be with her 'mother' and i could only assume

that whomever created such a Beautiful Angel such as she, must be a being of radience herself. and i

was right. Now then. Chii. i do believe i instructed you as of what to do at this point. Get to it." Sei

concluded and Chii began to make her way over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsuiga but

was stopped by Chii who was staring him straight in the eyes.

"I'm So sorry!"She whispered Just before Knocking the wind out of Inuyasha and Grabbing

Kagome as he fell to the ground.

"K-agom-e!"Inuyasha gasped as he struggled back onto his feet, Chasing after The Giant White

Tornadoe that was racing away from them.

Muahaha. Ok! Third Chappie dun! Hope you like it! The fourth one will be up soon, and ill update

My Immortal soon too


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Miko, a Demon, And a Love Struck Puppy 

:Previously:

"H-hello..." Kagome said awkwardly. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and put his hand on the hilt of the Tetsuiga.  
"Hello Kagome..."the man said stepping forward.

"Who the hell are you?"Inuyasha barked.

"Ah. My Apologies. How rude of me. I am Sei. And this is Chii."He said pointing at the angel next

to him. Chii nodded and stared at Kagome and Inuyasha with a sence of Admiration.

"Chii. Here, is your angel. You created her the day before my perfect snowstorm reigned down on

this pathetic place." Sei said.

" I merely thought Chii woiuld want to be with her 'mother' and i could only assume that whomever

created such a Beautiful Angel such as she, must be a being of radience herself. and i was right.

Now then. Chii. i do believe i instructed you as of what to do at this point. Get to it."

Sei concluded and Chii began to make her way over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsuiga

but was stopped by Chii who was staring him straight in the eyes.

"I'm So sorry!"She whispered Just before Knocking the wind out of Inuyasha and Grabbing

Kagome as he fell to the ground.

"K-agom-e!"Inuyasha gasped as he struggled back onto his feet, Chasing after The Giant White

Tornado that was racing away from them.

* * *

Kagome... K-agom-e..mfnh" Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep. A cold sweat running down his cheeks

made his long siler mane stick to his face. Hiding the worry lines around his eyes. He tossed and

turned. Kicking up dust and such from the ground around their makeshift camp. He mumbled some

more about Kagome and Sei and finally Bolted up Screaming:

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha looked around panting and pushing stray hairs from around his eyes.

Hisodd Amber eyes that, through their rough exterior, shone usually with a fire... a light in his eyes

that only Kagome was allowed to see.

_"I cant remember the last time that we kissed goodbye._

_all our 'i love you's were just not __enough to survive. _

_Someting your eyes never told me _

_but its only now to plain to see _

_do you __disguise when you hold me and im free"_

"Damn"Inuyasha said soflty. It has almost 2 weeks since Kagome was kidnapped. Theyve been

following the train the Tornadoe made... but to no avail. It just kept goin on on and. Inuyasha sighed

and looked at everyone else, they were all sleeping as soundly as possible, due to teh scenery

change. Shippo huddled by teh fire, next to Kilala. Miroku and Sango next to eachother, Mirokus

arm draped lightly over Sangos waist. They all shifted uncomfortably from time to time, but

otherwise it was silent. Inuyasha stared into the dimmed embers and sighed.

"Im Gonna find you

Kagome.. no matter what." he whispered to the winds.

_"Ive been thinkin and heres what ive come __to conclude._

_Sometimes the distance is more than two people can use, _

_but how could i have known __girl _

_it was time and not space you would need _

_darling tonight, i could hold you and you would know _

_but would you believe _

_Theres a light in your eyes _

_Theres a place in your heart, where i used to be _

_was i wrong to assume that you were waiting for me?_

Theres a light in your eyes, did you leave that light burning for me"

Inuyasha sighed and laid back down. He rolled over on his side and looked at Sango and

Miroku...He glared enviously and jumped up from the ground.

"nobodies gonna care if im gone.

Nobody. Ill find Kagome by myself. Everyone as everyone else to worry about but me. The only

person i care about is being held captive by a sadistic demon..." He growled. Digging throught

Kagomes bookbag, Inuyasha pulled out a peice of paper and a pencil and wrote a quick note, then

left. Leaving Everyone to fend for themselves. Inuyasha hopped up onto the treetops and followed

the ever-winding trail that Sei left for him to follow. A Wild Goose Chase perhaps. But if it did lead

Inuyasha to Kagome, no goose was gonna stop him.

_"Cards and phone calls and photograph __pictures of you_

_Constant reminder of all the things you get used to _

_Is there a chance in hell or heaven _

_That there's still something here to build on_

_Or do you just pick up the pieces after they fall _

_But after all There's a light in your eyes that I used to see _

_And a song in the words that you spoke to me _

_Was I wrong to believe in your melody _

_There's a light in your eyes Did you leave that light burning for me _

_Should I keep on waiting or does love keep on fading away_

_Fading away "_

Inuyasha looked around from his positon on top of the tree and continued following the path.

_"It's been a while since I've seen you so how have you been_

_Did you get my letter I wrote you, but I did not send _

_I tried to call your old number But the voice that I heard on the phone _

_I recognized but she told me the number was wrong _

_There's a light in my eyes but it's too bright to see _

_And a pain in my heart where you used to be_

_Guess I was wrong to assume that you were waiting here for me _

_There's a light in your eyes Did you leave that light burning for me"_

* * *

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around the dark room she found herself in and cried.

"I-" Kagomes eyes grew wide. "I-"She held her throat and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Nothing. She couldnt talk.

"Ahh! Ive lost my voice! Where am i! Inuyasha, help!" She silently cried.

Just then the door opened and in the blinding white light stood the sillouhette of Sei. Everything

came flooding back to her as the angelic form of Chii entered through the doorway and helped

Kagome up.

"Bow." Chii commanded. Kagome looked around and bowed her head. She walked over to her

captor and glared.  
"Whats the matter my dear Kagome?" Sei asked mockingly.

"Whats the matter? WHATS THE MATTER! What do you mean whats the matter! Im stuck in a

funky tripped out castle, i cant talk and im screaming at the top of my lungs but no one can hear me

cause its all in my head! Wheres Inuyasha you snobby demon!" Kagome reaged silenty.

"Inuyasha isnt here. And he wont be saving you. He cant even find this place to save you much less

contact you in any way. Your stuck here in my Castle,Kagome, and weather you like it or not, youll

stay here untillI say otherwise. Got it?"Sei asked, Retorting to her moment of silent lucidity.

"You can hear me?" Kagome asked.

"Oh quite. Chii can to, weather we want to listen however, is beyond the point. Now then..." He

said leaving the words spoken echoing off the deep chambers walls.

"Where are my REAL Clothes...?" Kagome asked pulling at the silver and blue dress she was

garbed in.

"Oh. Those... They reaked of that hanyou... i had no choice but to burn them. Besides. The outift

didnt become you... this dress is much more suited for a girl of your divine radiance" He said,

reaching a hand out towards her cheek

"Get the hell away from me you sick freak!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey wait. I swore? Ive been hanging around Inuyasha for TOO long. Inuyasha..." She said to

herself.

"Oh just shut up! Why do you care about that stupid Half Breed so much anyways? Hes a filthy

mutt! At least im a Full Breed. Best in show. Or so some would say. " Sei said proudly.

"What, You go to dog shows? If anyone is a mutt, its you, you filthy littl--" Kagome was cut off by

Sei, putting a hand over her mouth.

"You best learn how to hold your toung around me miss. I wont tolerate for wisecracks and smart-

ass comments.. You are a woman, and as so you have to keep your wits about you when in the

presence of your master. Now then. Im going to bed. I feel groggy. Feel free to wander about the

castle. Call Chii if you get lost, which you will. So just call Chii whenever you want to come back to

your room. Ta darling." Sei stated snootily. Kagome stormed about the room sqealing silently and

shaking her fists in rage. She dug through the wardrobe she had in the cold room and found her

hoodie she was wearing when she was kidnapped

"well, at least ill be warm" She said pulling the hoodie over her head, stopping to take in the scent of

Inuyasha. Kagome breathed in All of the scents woven into her hoodie. The smell of her favorite

perfume, of her mothers miso soup, nad of Inuyasha, His scent... somewhat like wet dog, mingled

together with the overbearing scent of Cherry Blossoms. An awkeward smell. But she missed it so

much that it brought her to tears. She ran out of the room and quickly found herself wandering about

the castle blankly.

"I wonder where i am.." Kagome thought silently. Looking around, she saw a few hallways and

corridors that most likely led to nowhere. Sighing she walked over to a balcony that was oddly

placed in the end of a hallway that looked like it lead to another, she leaned on the wall and slid

down, buring her head in her knees she sobbed. The first time in a while, she cried, letting it all out

untill she had no more left to cry about. A few hours later, Kagome brought herself to her feet and

blindly made her way down more hallways, not caring where she was. As long as she was far away

from Sei... as far away as she could possibly get. Walking a bit longer, she found herself staring at a

long winding staircase. Deciding that it couldnt possibly get worse, she ventured up the stairs,

tripping occasionally on the obnoxiously long dress she was wearing, bunched up under her hoodie,

in all attempts to get warm in this ever freezing castle. Seeming like hours later, she reached the top.

A Wall.

"This is it! A Frickin WALL!" Kagome yelled angrily. She Pounded her fist on the wall...

but fell through.

"huh!" she said as she stumbled through the illusion.

* * *

After hours of wandering blankly, Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Miroku, Sango and Shippo,I went to get Kagome, dont come looking for me. -Inuyasha"

"This is stupid. Why do I care so frickin much about her? I didnt care about Kikyou this much, why

her...(A/N... I HATE KIKYOU WITH A FIERY PASSION THAT BURNS WITH A

THOUSAND SUNS! SHE NEEDS TO DIE AGAIN AND ROTT IN A BURNING PIT OF

DEATH... YESSSSSS... SSOOOOO... THERELL BE A KIKYOU PINIATA AT THE END

FOR ALLLLL WHO STUCK WITH ME... ENJOY. ) Kagome... i suppose... isnt like Kikyou...

Shes... better. maybe thats why. No that is why... i have to find her"

Inuyasha said , very Indecicive about all of this. But what in the WORLD, was there to be

indecicive about?

"I Think i take her for granted..." Inuyasha said out loud again "I mean, shes practically perfect. And

shes right there..well was..right there, but i cant do anything about it cause im so fricking stubborn. I

love her, and now i may never be able to tell her.." Inuyasha said. Staring up at the clear blue sky.

: Back at the camp:

"Sango, where do you think Inuyasha could have gone?" Shippo asked, hopping around nervously.

"I Dont know, obviously, he went to find Kagome... but he told us not to follow him." Sango said

softly. Miroku snatched the note up and re read it for the hundreth time.

"Miroku, reading the note again and again wont help us. Why dont we just listen to him for once.

Maybe hes the only one who can actually save Kagome, Wed just get in the way...i think" Sango

said. Miroku looked at her awkwardly.

"Now, why would we go and do something stupid like that? We ALWAYS follow him when he

leaves, its what we do!" Miroku said...right before getting beaned with Sangos boomerang.

"Miroku, dont be a moron. Forget it. Well do something else... lets just hope for the best." Sango

said, glaring at Miroku angrily. picking up Kilala, Sango began walking the opposite direction, back

towards Lady Kaedes hut.

Sighing loudly, the rest followed in suit, slacking along groggily.

"Hey Sango, jsut what exactly ARE we going to do?" Miroku asked annoyed

"were going to help Lady Kaede rebuild her hut.. shes an old woman, she cant do it all by herself.

Now quit complaining"

Sango said authoritavely. Heeding her words, Miroku was silent the rest of the way unless he was

spoken to. About halfway to the hut, the sun was setting so they decided to set up camp.

"Oh thank you, Sango. Thankkkk youuuu!"

Miroku said falling to his knees and holding her leg. Shaking him off she sighed and sat down.

"Whatever, just help me gather wood huh?" She said, standing up again and walking towards the

forest. Miroku smiled and followed Sango quickly. Shippo waited patiently on a log, playing with a

little bug that was next to him. Soon however, as expected, Sango came storming out of the forest

"You rude, preverted, insensitive jerk!" She said sitting down and crossing her legs and arms in a

huff.

"But Sango, what did i do nowww!" He aksed confused. Replying with a grunt, Sango kept silent

the rest of the evening. The next day, They finished their journey to Kaedes hut which was

surprisingly making good progress. Walking about, they saw Lady Kaede scurrying about, with

piles of wood and twigs balances unevenly.

"ah, let us help you with this" Sango said, rushing up to Kaede and taking bundles of wood from

her arms.

"Thank ye, child. Any luck findin our young Miko?" She asked, staring at her.

"No, Inuyasha left sometime last night by himself to find her, he told us not to follow." She said

sullenly.

"Ahh. I Bet Miroku had a hard time not following huh?" Kaede said mockingly. Sango nodded and

grinned.

"Yeaa. It was a pretty vile experience" She said, sighing. Kaede grinned and shook her head. In

time, Miroku and Shippo finally stopped slacking and helped Sango and Kaede with rebuilding her

hut. Miroku get rid of his anger issues and eventually began talking to Sango again, Which made

Shippo happy because he had bets goin with both Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha and him bet that

Sango and Miroku would get together after some sort of Quarrel. And He and Mirkou had bet that

any time soon now, Inuyasha would stop being so stubborn and finally tell Kagome how he feels...

then beat Koga crapless. Which, would of course, be Hilarious to see. After finishing up for the day,

the hut was half done, and bigger than before. Using logs to hold the roof up like rafters so it wont

cave in again. Because God knows, this was gonna be a loonnngg winter. Sango and Kaede looked

at their handywork and sighed in unison.

"Okaay boys. time to hit the hay. Weve got work to do tomorrow." Kaede said turning to Miroku

and Shippo, who were leaning against logs, asleep.

"oh, well... that was easy." Sango said smiling. She looked at Kaede and began to tend to the fire,

putting more logs on and making sure there were enough to last a few days. Finally, she lied down

next to the fire and closed her eyes, hoping that both Inuyasha and Kagome were alright.

* * *

Looking around, Kagome scratched her head as she stared at the balcony that she stumbeld into

after falling through a wall.

"How odd.." She thought as she placed her hands on the Railings. Looking out from her place, she

could see as much of the feudal era as anyone could possibly think of. She could see the faint glow

of the Tree where Inuyasha was found, and the small glow of the bone eaters well. She could see,

oddly, a few of Narakus Demon bugs flying over a forest, and Kagura was on her way somewhere

on her beasty feather shes always flying around on. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. The cold

wind blew against her face, making her hair whip every which way.

"I wonder if ill ever get out of here..." Kagome asked herself.

"hmm. i supppose i should get back to that freakish room. Maybe itll be warmer... ive been gone a

few hours now. But it was nice being away from that creepy Sei dude. Ugh..." Kagome thought as

she turned around and walked through the wall again.

Walking down the stairs, She made her way into the hallway and called for Chii, who came about 5

seconds later. Chii took Kagome back to her room, which was surprisingly warmed by a lit

fireplace. She also found some blankets on her bed and a coat not much thicker than the hoodie she

was wearing. Kagome sat down by the fire and warmed her hands.

"Now.. if i only had some form of weapon... i could train myself to beat Sei..." Kagome thought.

"Or... maybe just a radio... its really quiet in here." She said sadly, wishing she had her CD player

with her. No sooner than she thought it, Chii came in with a Javelin and a Radio. Kagome stared at

her oddly, but apperciated the fact that she could put the CD she had in the radio. Chii smiled at her

as Kagome nodded in thanks.

"Uhh.. Kagome?" Chii asked, sounding like a small child. Kagome looked up and watched Chii sit

down on the edge of the bed.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked politely. Kagome nodded and turned around to face Chii and

covered herself with an armful of blankets.

"Ok. I have a proposition for you. I will train you to use this Javelin and learn how to get rid of

Sei... IF you tell me all you know about Inuyasha. And if you tell me about yourself too... of

course." Chii said smiling. Kagome looked at her oddly and replied

"Why are you so interested in me and Inuyasha all of the sudden?" Kagome thought. Chii looked at

her with the wierdest grin on her face and then beamed at her.

"Well, if you were meeting YOUR father and mother for the first time, I think you would want to

know everything about THEM too.."

(A/N: Muahahahaa. one of my plot twists. Ohhhh ive got some amazing plans for this story...yupyup.. So yea, this is the 4th edition... numbah five up VERY soon hopefully. Well see.. Yeah. Dude, ive recently gotten Kingdom Hearts Two... it is SOOO CRUNK! i love it. its amazing. so buy it if you havent... and if you still need to buy it, you are a poor tormented soul. lol

Thanks for readin, see ya soon!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chaper 5: Rescue Missions 

"Well if you were meeting YOUR father and mother for the first time, I think you would want

to know everything about THEM too.." Chii said smiling. Kagomes eyes grew wide and her

mouth dropped open. Staring at Chii like a cow looks at an oncoming train she took a breath

and closed her eyes. "What?" She asked confused.

"What what?" Chii asked confused "what do you mean.. Inuyasha and I are your...

par..ents...?" She asked, choking on her words.

"I meant what i said. Its not really that hard to believe if youd let me finish"Chii said looking

at her mother. Kagome sudied her face and nodded. Chii smiled and began to explain "Now

youll have to follow me closely if you want to understand this all. ok?" Chii asked sofly as

she watched the shadow of Seis footsteps pass by the door and back the other way.

"eeehhh.. be right back." Chii said walking out the door towards Sei. Kagome walked

quickly over to the door and put her ear up against it to hear the conversation. "Yes master?"

Chii said in her low dreary voice.

"Did you bring her back to her room?"Sei asked.

"Yes. but she was a bit cranky and questioning your greatness. I was just in there laying

down the rules now." Chii said solmnly.

"Yeh-huh... ok. But be warned Chii, just because I believe you for the time being dosent

mean you can sneak around and try to help Kagome uncover her future. The future which I

DONT WANT TO HAPPEN. You help her Chii, and I'll just as soon turn you back into a

mound of snow. Got it?" Sei asked angrily.

"Sir, youve never been more clear. But im not quite sure i understand you completely. Why

would i help her? Shes done nothing for us yet... and i think shell be a tough nut to crack, I

think if you would let me interact with her more, i can loosen her up and make her work."

Chii said with an odd tonation in her voice. One that sounded a lot like the voice she used

when she had to lie to get Hojo off of her back about always being sick. Thinking on it, Chii

looked like Kagome a bit. He had her brown eyes and was about her height. Yet, she had

long silver hair like Inuyashas and a small amount of Demon like traits. Maybe, Chii was

telling the truth. Hard as it was to believe, if Chii could explain it well, maybe Kagome would

have reason to believe her. And shed get training so she could get out of this cold dismal

castle. Snapping back into reality, Kaomge heard Chii and Seis conversation end and

Kagome rushed back to the bed where she was sitting when Chii left. Kagome watched Chii

walk into the room grumbling. "chii just cause i believe you now doesnt mean you can sneak

around and try to help Kagome.. Psshhtt. If i wanna help my own mother i will you

freak."Chii said walking back to the bed with her arms crossed. "ugh.. i really hate that guy.

hes so creepy." Chii said sounding a lot like Kagome when she was angry. Kagome smiled

at Chii and asked her to continue with ehr explination. Chii nodded and began "Okkaayy.

Well, you remember when da... Inuyasha picked you up from the bone eaters well and there

was like..two feet of snow on the ground? Well, by then,Mr. Imallhighandmighty had already

set his plans into action. See, Sei has this Crazy idea that he could make an everlasting snow

storm that would get rid of all the weak people and this era for a time because they would all

go into a cryogenic sleep like thing. Now, all the stroner men and Demons would be left to

form a perfect army that would monitor every area of the Feudal Era and Sei would rule

over them all. However, after Sei saw how well things were going, he decided he needed a

queen to help him rule over his craptastic land. Sooo he set out in search of his new wife.

Instead, he found me... sitting outside the hut that you were in. Sooo, using some of his

magic, he made me real by finding out who made me." Chii said looking at Kagome who

was staring at her with a deer in the headlights look. "You follow?" Chii asked. Kagome

nooded quickly and wrapped another blanket around herself.

"Mmkay. Uh..oh yea, Sei found out who you were by using his snow to see into the future.

Kinda odd i know, but Sei too is from the future. In the snow, he saw you and Inuyasha

sitting in a white room, you were holding a small child with silver hair and brown

eyes...namingly me. Inuyasha was sitting next to you with an arm around your shoulder and

smiling down at me. Angered, Sei stopped the vision and finished bringing me to life, using all

of my characteristics and memories to help me be more human like. But, all i remember is

that vision, because thats all he thought to put in. That stinkin memory of you guys lookin at

me. Not sayin anything. Just lookin. And it really hurt, beaucse Sei thought id just be some

lifeless shell he could control, and i was for the first few days, then i got all my conciousness,

and ive been playing his game for the past 3 weeks, all the while tryin to find a way to get

Inuyasha here. Soo, to make the rest of this short, In the future compared to the future your

from, right now, Im a 14 year old girl in Your times future, taking a test in class. In this time,

techinically the past of the past you know.. im Chii a cracked out angel whos trying to help

her mother from her past future to get out of a crazy demons castle."( A/N wow. sorry to

interupt but i think i jsut confused people. ok. you know that while in the feudal era,

Kagomes from the future, so while Kags here, shes in the past. Right. well... in Kagomes

time, Chii is from the future.. in Inus time, Chii is from Kags futures future. Make sence.

Now, for chii. The only memory she has is when she was a baby, however, in the Future

future, shes still alive and well. she just has something to the equivalence of Short term

memory loss. now for the past with Chii. if the feudal era is kags past, then its Chiis past

past. GOT IT? hope so. LOL!) Kagome looked at Chii with an expresstion that could have

made a genius weep. "SAY WHAAaa?" Kagome thought. Chii laughed and sighed. "Do you

need me to explain again?" She asked.

"NOO! I understand..but... truly, you have a dizzying intelect. Ok... sooo lemme get this

straight. In my time your from the future... in this time your from the futures future. GOT IT.

So... i really am you mother huh?" Kagome said calming down. Chii nodded and sighed.

"Glad we got this all cleared up. However we still have the problems of getting Dad here and

getting Sei away." chii said looking at Kagome.

"Well." Kagome thought "Who all can see the castle?" Kagome asked.

"Ehh. only Full demons and humans.. To the demons its a palace, to humans its an

abandoned manison thats about fifty miles south of Mt. Hakushein." Chii nodded sadly. Then

getting a gleam in her eye, she looked up at Kagome who had the same grin. "Inuyasha is

half.. lets wait for a new moon." Chii said. Kagome nodded and flipped the javelin into her

hand.

"dont forget your end of the bargain" Kagome thought.

"You teach me, and while doing so, ill tell you what you want to know. " She said silently.

"Roger' Chii said hopping up. Kagome smiled at Chii and Chii smiled back at her. Maybe

this place that she thought was so terrible wasnt so bad. For the next few weeks Chii and

Kagome secretly trained in various forms up on the balcony she stumbled across her firt few

days here. They started out with the Javelin and worked around to martial arts and street

fighting... apparently in the futures future, Kagome taught Chii all of this...now time reversed

itself as Chii taught her mother the things she already knows. "Left... no the other left!"Chii

bellowed as Kagome stumbled again almost falling off the balcony. Kagome looked up at

Chii with ehr hands on her knees and wiped her brow She had regained some of her voice

which had gone because of stress. Now being able to grunt out some words she sighed and

said "Ya know... im.. not all that... good. .. Go.. easy... ok?" She siad wasting her breath.

Sometimes she found it better not to talk, but think.

"Sorry. Hey, your the one that taught me to show no mercy... i get my aggression from dad."

Chii said, not even breaking a sweat. "Yeaahuh... suree...you did.." Kagome nodded,

regaining her composure. "Heeeyyy.." Chii said.

"Look on the bright side.. New moons coming up Next week. Im going to Talk to Inuyasha

tomorrow." Chii said, Putting the Javelin at her side. "Kay... Can.. I come? I Wannt to... see

Inu... yasha... Really... baddd.." Kagome said coughing loudly. "Your forbiddin to leave the

castle... Seis got this place wired. Im going cause Seis going out tomorrow and I have to tag

along. So i'll create a diversion and go find Inuyasha and tell him when to come get you." Chii

said sadly. Looking at Kagomes face, she could see how much it hurt her to hear that she

couldnt see him yet. But Chii had no doubt in her mind that Kagome wasnt gonna let much

bring her down... Kagome sat silent in her bed as she watched Seis shadow walk past the

doorway a few times. After knowing the coast was clear to do whatever, she Hopped up

from her bed and turned her radio on. Pulling the Javelin out of her closet that was"Kindly

Added" to her rom to hold her "Suitable Clothing", She spun around and went into the battle

stance. Swinging at the air a few times she sighed and changed the song. It didnt do her

justice... pausing to her what it was exactly that was blaring in her ears, her breath slowed as

she heard a song that she would siten to when circumstances wouldnt allow her to go to the

feudal era.

_Hush now don't cry_

_Wipe away the teardrop from your eye_

_You're lying safe in bed_

_It was all a bad dream_

_Spinning in your head_

_Your mind tricked you to feel the pain_

_Of someone close to you leaving the game of life_

_So here it is, another chance_

_Wide awake you face the day_

_Your dream is over...or has it just begun? _

Kagome sighed and put a serious face on. She was going to get back to Inuyasha.. if it was

the last thing she does. Kagome screamed as she smacked the crap out of a striking

resemblance of Sei that Chii was so kind to make for her. She spun as she kicked it and

pulled a few upppercuts. It seemed odd that Kagome should be learning all of this. But

somehow it seemed right, and now, she wouldnt have to count on Inuyasha to save her...

even though she liked it.

:Back in the feudal era.:

Inuyasha punched a tree as he once again sulked around trying to figure out how to save

Kagome. He hopped into the nearby tree and rested on a high branch. Closing his eyes, he

crossed his arms and doon drifed off to a light sleep, everything that made a noise, making

his jump and look around, sometimes with hopeful eyes, thinking that hed find Kagome

walking home.. tattered and worn out, so that he could take her up in his arms and hold her

tight while she cried, part happy, part relief.

_There's a place I like to hide_

_A doorway that I run to in the night _

_Relax child, you were there _

_But only didn't realize it and you were scared _

_It's a place where you will learn _

_To face your fears, retrace the tears _

_And ride the whims of your mind _

_Commanding in another world _

_Suddenly, you hear and see _

_This magic new dimension _

Inuyasha drifted off into an even deeper sleep where he had the reoccuring dream of

Kagome being taken... same dream again and again.

_I-will be watching over you_

_I-am gonna help you see it through _

_I-will protect you in the night _

_I-am smiling next to you...in silent lucidity_

_If you open your mind for me_

_You won't rely on open eyes to see _

_The walls you built within _

_Come tumblng down, and a new world will begin _

_Living twice at once you learn _

_You're safe from pain in the dream domain _

_A soul set free to fly _

_A round trip journey in your head _

_Master of illusion, can you realize_

_Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but_...

Kagome sighed as she flopped down onto her hard but somewhat comfortable bed. She

lay back on her pillows and closed her eyes, letting the song imbed itself in her head, making

her eyes tear up and her cheecks moisten.

_I-will be watching over you _

_I-am gonna help you see it through _

_I-will protect you in the night _

_I-am smiling next to you...in silent lucidity_

The Next Day

"Kagoommmeeee... Kagommeeeee... KaagoooMEEEEEE!" Chii screamed loudly in

Kagomes ear.

"Ahhh! Whu-whuaaa!-whozatt?"Kagome said groggily, barely clinging to conciousness.

"Comeonnn!"Chii said tugging at her arm "Todays the dayyy! Its a new moon tonight and im

leavin in an hour!" Chii said excidedly. Kagome shot up and smiled. She jumped up and flung

her arms around Chii happily.

"Chiiiiiiiiiiii! Ive called you seven times! Are you still sleeping? I swear youll regret it.. you

KNOW its sunday.." Sei said from outside the door, ascending the staircase by Kagomes

room.

"Ehhhhh... Be tight back" Chii said straightnening her clothes and putting a stern look on her

face.

"Master... Im sorry. Her highness wouldnt wake up. Ive tried and tried. Shes just now

woken." Chii said convincingly.

"Ahh.. ok.. well. Thats fine... i suppose. Are you ready to leave? Ive got a lot to do today."

Sei said sternly. "Yessir. Let me just inform miss Kagome about todays events. Ill meet you

in the foyar like always?" Chii asked oddly.

"Right... Righht.." Sei said, sounding a bit confused... He walked down the spiral staricase

mumbling to himself about Chii acting up. Chii smiled evvily and walked back into the room..

her first remark being:

"I swear... that guys had someone shove a tampon up his butt and light it... hes sooo... ugh"

She said, rolling her eyes and sitting down on Kagomes bed as she watched her brush her

hair. "Mmkay, Sei and I are going out for a while, while we are out, ill create a diversion to

last long enough for me to find dad and tell him what to do. Now you said hes normally in

Kaedes hut...right?" Chii asked confused.

"Yup... he either sulks there or in the second tree on the right from the hut. Your bound to

find him.." Kagome said with a hint of eagerness in her voice. She turned around, her hair

whipping in her face. She smacked her bruch against the palm of her hand and nodded.

"Pleaseeeee.. please, find Inuyasha and bring him here. Please.." Kagome said switching

from stern to sulky. "Dont worry, things'll work out in the end. okay?" Chii said soflty.

Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Right. Now go, Seis waiting..."Kagome said, showing all the anger she has for Sei in her

voice. She sat down and watched as Chii left the room and she heard the door close behind

them. She closed her eyes and prayed that everything would work as planned. In The Market

Chii looked around anixiouly. She was kinda nervous about todays festivites. She looked

around, her eyes darting every which way and that. Sei would randomly wander off to pick

up something or to mingle and aruge with the shopkeepers. About half way through their

rondezvous through the market, Chii created her diversion. She caught a nearby tree on fire

with the smoke from the eatery below it. The Tree caught ablaze made everyone stare as

embers fell down on the ground, making everyone run around in a panic like a bunch of

morons. Once Chii was separated from Sei, She quickly rushed off to find Inuyasha, the

market wasnt too far from the hut he and his group of accomplices were at. Chii flew around

corners and dashed here and there trying to find Inuyasha. Then, spying the hut, hse gasped

and rushed over to it.She peered in the huts window and looked around. She saw a small

fox demon hopping about trying to put his tail, which was on fire, out by splashing around in

the dust and water puttles. A young woman in a white and pink kimono was laughing as a

monk in purple was chasing the fox demon with a shutra that prevents fire... how sad. In

more ways than one seeing as Inuyasha wasnt to be seen. Anywhere. So resorting to the

other option, Chii turned right and began counting trees. however, it wasnt too hard to find

him, seeing as a mass of red in green trees is pretty easy to spot. She quickly walked over to

the tree because she was tired of flying and looked up into the tree. "Hey! Inuyasha!" Chii

whispered loudly. Inuyashas ears perked up and he looked around, sniffing the air.

"Kagome!" He said excidedly.

"No... but i have to talk to you about her... pleaasee!" She said a bit louder. Inuyasha snarled

and hopped down, coming face to face with the figure of the girl who took Kagome. "What

do you want." Inuyasha jeered. "Ehh... Please dont hurt me, i have to tell you how to rescue

Kagome, but alot more than that... can we talk.. please.. i am being extremely honest." Chii

said, a bit scared of her fathers looks of disgust.

"Wheres that guy who took her.?" Inuyasha asked, still a bit unconvinced "I Had to create a

diversion in the Market to get rid of him. I started a mild fire which sent people running like

chickens with their heads cut off." Chii said crossing her arms and nodding. "feh. fine. but if

you pull anything funny, ill tear you to bits" He said bearing his fangs and balling his hands

into a fist.

"meep... i wont, i promise, last thing id want to do is hurt you two. C mon, ive a lot of

explaining to do." Chii said walking into the forest a little ways. Chii turned to face Inuyasha

who was a few feet away with his hand on the hilt of the Tetsuiga. Chii gulped and walked

over to a large rock by him.

"your gunna want to sit down.. ok?" Chii said.. Inuyasha grumbled and sat down on the

rock.. staring up at Chii, who began pacing back and forth. "Ok. im just gonna let everything

out. Im reaaalllyy abnormally sorry about taking Kagome, but Sei had me in his trap and i

really couldnt do much. I Tried so hard to fight against him, but hes too strong. So again im

sorry. Anyways, Kagome is being held at Seis castle as his bride to be. And, i cant let that

happen, so ive come to you to tell you how to save kagome. Now. Before i get truly goin on

my ranting, i gotta tell you. You and Kagome are my parents. Yes. My PARENTS. Now,

When Kagome made that angel out of snow, Sei put my sould from the future in it and thats

how were haveing this conversation." She said as Inuyashas eyes grew wide and his face

flushed a little bit. "i know. Now, If Sei marries Kagome, thatll alter time.. you and Kagome

will nwver see eachother again, i wont exist, and it could be the end for a LOT of things. So

we have to get Kagome out of there before Sei goes completely nuts and marries her. So,

you inderstand my perdicament?" Chii said oddly looking at Inuyasha who was staring at the

ground. He looked up at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Your not lying, are you..." He asked in a voice that showed he thought this was all some big

joke.

"I cant lie... specially not to you. You really ar emy dad. Kagomes my mom, she had a hard

time realizing it too. but she believes me now, will you?" Chii asked concerened "if Kagome

believes you than i will. But you best get explaining, i think your masters looking for you."

Inuyasha said sniffing the air.

"Ehh. Ok, lets make this quick. Since your a half demon you cant see the castle, bu humans

and full demons can. So, tomorrow, when the new moon is out, i need you to get out of the

hut and get to an old abandond shack about 10 minutes from Mt. Hakushein. Thats the

entrance to the castle, im not lying, to a full demon, it would look like the castle itsself. But

for humans, its a shack, half demons cant see it. Once you get there, knock, three times fast,

2 slow. ill know to get you and take you to kagome. S--"

"Chii! Whered you go, the fires over,its okaayy noowwww!" Sei yelled off in the distance,

about 5 minutes away. "Shoot. Ok. Three quick, two slow, at the shack 10 minutes from

Mt. Hakushein.. tomorrow. Got it? Ok, ive got to pretend and lie through my teeth again,

please, hide and refrain from attacking Sei... Youll get your chance.."Chii said, watching

Inuyasha get up. Just as he was about to jump into the tree,Chii walked over to him quickly

and hugged him tight. "I Really am sorry. " She said looking up at him. Inuyasha looked

down and patted her head. "Sokay.. just get that asshole out of here. ill be there tomorrow, i

swear..." Inuyasha said as he jumped up inot the trees and sat down.

Sei walked into the forest to find Chii Sitting on the rock, with her arms around her knees.

"Chii. The fires gone. Whyd you run like that!" Sei said, a bit angry "Sorry. i got scared.

Please forgive me" Chii said standing up.

"I Didnt create you to have emotions and feelings, Chii! Your a Pawn in my scheme. not a

living person... just a... a thing.. GOT It?" Sei said angrily.

"Im allowed to have an opinion and emotions. Maybe im a lot more complex than you would

think... MASTER." Chii said smartly. Sei glared at her and raised his fist. He backhanded

her, making her fall to the ground. She got back up with tears in her eyes.

"Not real you say? I hope you feel this" She sais as she threw a large rock at him and

dissapeared in a puff of smoke. All she really did was hop into the tree above them.

"You alright?"Inuyasha asked as she flopped down next to him "Yup.Fine," She said rubbing

her Cheek "Not real... pshht, i hope that rock beat some sence into him. He'll forget this

whole thing later... Come up to me and tell me to make dinner and get Kagome ready and

what not. So,yeah, im fine" She said looking at Inuyasha.

Ok." He said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Chii giggled and smiled. "Bye

then!"She said as she poofed away.

Later that night(oh how foreboding..hee) "Heyy!"Chii said, bounding into her moms room.

"mom?..Kagome? MOM!" Chii said, looking around after noticing that she wasnt answering

her calls. "Whuzzaaaa?"Kagome called from under the covers of her bed.

"Oh thank god." Chii siad as she sat down on Kagomes bed. Kagome sat up and pulled her

headphones off.

"Sorry. ive got a headache...Sorry to scare you" She said, yawning. Chii smiled and nodded.

Sighing, she flopped backwards and closed her eyes "soooo...howd it go? Did you see

him?"Kagome asked energetically "Yup. He was in the tree. And he was just like you

described, no wonder you love him so much." Chii said looking at her.

"Yeahh, but sometimes i wonder if he loves me.."Kagome said oddly.

"Are you kidding! of course he does! God, he said if i lied, hed rip me ot shreds! Theres no

way he dosent love you. Dont think like that. Anyways, i was able to convince him, he'll be

here tomorrow. Looks like things are working out for you. Thats good." Chii said happily.

Kagome smiled and sighed. "So, what did he say about the parent thing?" Kagome

asked.Chii laughed and stood up "Nothin.. his eyes grew all wide and he blushed, his face

was like a tomatoe. I thought it was pretty funny." Chii said bouncing towards the door. "See

ya tomorrow!"Chii said as she closed the door. But not five seconda after she closed the

door, Kagome heard a scream and a loud thud. Rushing out of the door, She saw Chii on

the floor and Sei standing there with a wicked grin on his face.

"Chii?"Kagome said softly "Hello Kagome, so nice of you to mention that we were having

guests soon!" Sei said as he shoved a small Child in font of him.

"SOTA"

* * *

Muahaha... intreaguing eh? What the frell is Sota doing in the feudal era? How did he get to

Seis Castle? WHERE AM I TAKING THIS STORRRYY! Weeeelll, youll find out soon

enough i suppose. i Think i may wrap it up soon, 10 chapters sounds good. And besides, I

think i need to work on My Immortal soon... i need to finish that one. but theres gunne be

more chapters than this one. Then... dundun DUN!.. After these two are done, il start a new

one. Who knows what about thou.. Got a suggestion for a fic or a storyline.. titles or

ANYTHING youd wanna read, drop me a line... ill think on it :D Till next time!

Kirralle Chappy six up soon!

Oh yea, The song in This Chapter is "Silent Lucidity" By Queenscythe


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: 'Till Death Do Us Part. 

: Previously:

"Hello Kagome, so nice of you to mention that we were having guests soon!"

Sei said as he shoved a small Child in font of him.

"SOTA"

* * *

"Sota! Sota! How did you get here! What did he do to you?" Kagome asked, hugging her little

brother and looking at him.

"Well, you hadnt come home for a while and mom was getting worried, Grandpa got sick so she

sent me in after you even though i said you would be fine as long as you were with Inuyasha... but i

havent seen him.. where is he? " Sota asked as he looked over his shoulder at Sei, who was grinning

crazily.

"if only i knew. Ive been here for weeks, a kidnapped person, threatend to be married soon to

thiscreep." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"And now, you got yourself into this mess too. Listen Sota, im gonna try to get you outta here, you

cant stay, hes a demon, who knows what hell do to you. If i can get you out of here, tell mom as

soon as you can that im fine, i just have to stay cause something very important is happening and i

cant leave everyone. OK?" Kagome said putting her hands on her brothers shoulders.

"Hai.. but what about you? Youll still be stuck here, even if im not!" Sota said angrily. "Dont worry

about me. I know for a fact that Inuyasha will come as soon as he finds this god forsaken place that

im locked up in. Now, wait here, ill talk to Sei.. Chii will keep you company...Chii, please dont tell

him anything, hes only a little kid" Kagome said talking to Sota and whispering to Chii.

Kagome walked over to Sei and put her face inches from his. She placed her hands on her hips and

took a deep breath "Sei, I dont care what you do to me anymore, i really dont, but i swear, if you

dont let my brother go back home right now, i swear i will tear you apart limb by limb. And i never

break any promises. You can do whatever you want to me, kill me, torture me, whatever, but let

Sota go home." Kagome said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"How adament you are in thinking you caould hurt me. Its rather cute... somewhat flattering, i

suppose. Ok, ill let him go, but you better stick to your word, Kagome dear, and i may decide to

imply those rules at any time now, so be on your guard,eh? I will hold you to your word, but before

i let your darling brother go back to his mummy, ill give him a gift he wont soon forget." Sei said

walking over to Sota, who stood there, standing his ground, but showing fear in his eyes. "Here!"

Sei said, pulling a dagger out of his pocket and pulling his arm back to stab Sota.

"NO!" Kagome said, pushing him out of the way, getting a dagger in her arm. Kagome screamed in

pain and fell to the ground as she ripped the dagger out of her wound, letting the blood trickle down her arm.

"Sota RUN! Chiii help him! P--lease!" Kagome said as she coughed and wiped her eyes. "Chii.

dont, your MINE to command, not HERS" Sei said as he stomped his foot down.

"If you help her, believe you me, you will never again see the light of day. Get over here, NOW."

Sei said as he glared at Chii.

"I'd rather DIE, Sei, than work under your arm for one more day, you pompous arrogant ass." Chii

sad as she grabbed Sotas arm and stood on the window sill.

"Ill come back Kagome.. I promise" Chii said as she jumped. Kagome sighed as she jumped up off

of the floor. She held her arm and looked down at her arm as blood interwound intself between her

fingers. She glared at Sei and turned around and began walking to the starecase to get to her 'room'

"Kagome, you know this changes everything now... you are no longer safe. Nobody can save you.

Nobody" Sei said as he turned around and walked away. "Enjoy your last night youll be able to

sleep. I hear insomniacs get very JUMPY" Sei said laughing. Kagome wiped her eyes and walked

up the rest of the stairs.

In the room, she finished bandaging her arm and sat down on the bed. She sighed and closed her

eyes to image of Sotas mortified face whirling in her head, mingling with the image of Inuyasha falling

to the ground as he got knocked out. She laid down and squeezed her eyes tight as to block out all

of the images making her mind restless. She fell asleep pretty soon, but was burdened with

nighmares of Sei killing Inuyasha and things like that. She tossed and turned all night and woke up

on several occasions screaming at the top of her lungs. Everything that had happened in the last few

weeks was flooding back to her making her see things that never really happened, like she was

psycho or something. Maybe she was. She began pacing back and forth in the dark and jumped at

ever noise the house made. Then thunder began to roll and Kagome stared out the window as the

rain streaked the paines and the lightning illuminated the room for an instant. Tears rolled down

Kagomes cheeks and splattered on the windowsill. She wiped her eyes as the lightning flashed and

in the reflection of the window, she saw Inuyasha behind her.

"Inuyasha!"She said turning around. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Inuyasha standing there,

watching her.

"Inuyasha!"She said running to him and wrapping her arms around him. He didnt hug her back and

she looked up and saw him stare down at her, his eyes glowing an evil looking shade of yellow. "I-

Inuyasha?"She said as his eyes grew thin and he pushed her away "What are you doing?" She said

as she pushed up off the wall. Her eyes grew wide with horror as Sei appeared behind inuyasha and

rammmed a sword through his stomach. Inuyashas eyes grew wide as a small trickle of blood could

be seen trickling down his chin as the lightning grew stronger outside. He fell to the floor and

Kagome screamed as Sei smiled and put the Sword back in its hilt. She sunk to the floor and buried

her head in her hands. Sei silently picked her up from the ground and stared her in the eyes.

"Now you have nothing left to live for" he said as he dropped her back onto the hard floor. Kagome

scooted back over to the wall and sat there in a fetal position, letting the tears flow and her arm

pound and pulse in pain. The image was burned into her mind, all she saw was Inuyasha lying there.

Dead. It wouldnt go away. Kagome had lost all sense of reality and was oblivious to the fact that it

never happened..Inuyasha was never there, and Sei never killed him. It was an Illusion to make her

writhe in pain. The thought wouldnt leave and whatever Sei had bugged the room with, hallucogins

or something, had caused Kagome to go mental. She closed her eyes, falling asleep on the ground,

her tears drying into streaks on her face. She wasnt woken up by the lightning that beat and flashed

across the night sky, and she didnt wake up from the nightmares. Morning light shone through the

pale grey clouds that were left hanging from the storm last night. Kagome sat in the same position

she fell inot the previous night and breathed slowly as she stared at an imaginary blood stain from

the false killing last night. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. She held her knees and paid no mind to

the fact that her shirt was damp from the tears spilt. Kagome mumbled something about never going

back and looked up as the door began to open and a white gown showed in the crack.

"Hey mom I-" Chii started as she came into the room, but her sentence was cut off when she saw

the state her room was in. Papers were scattered everywhere, Furniture was overturned, and

Kagome was against the wall, staring at the floor, at something? no, just staring, at nothing.

"Kagome! What happened!" Chii said as she took her in her arms and shook her.

"What happpeeennneedd!" Chii asked again. She stared at Kagome as she looked up at Chii and

opened her mouth " Sei...Inu..yasha.. dead...sword...not... coming back...gone...Inuyashas gone

and Sei Killed him..."She said, finally managing to get a sentence out before going back into her odd

coma like state. Chii looked at her oddly and shook her head "Hes not dead, I saw him earlier

today, he was making his way to the castle when i had made sure Sota got home okay. Hes not

dead mom..." Chii said shaking her again.

"Yes... he is... see?" she said pointing to the ground "Theres where he fell, cant you see the

blood? ...hes..gone... byebye...dead..gone...i couldnt...save him..."Kagome said shaking her head

and beating her fist on the ground. Chii shook her again and yelled at her "HES NOT DEAD! Your

halluciniating, you imagained everything! Sei did this to you didnt he! DAD ISNT DEAD...GOT

IT?" Chii said shaking her harder. Kagome jumped up and pushed Chii back "YES HE IS! YOUR

JUST TELLING ME HE ISNT SO THAT YOULL BE ABLE TO GET OUT OF HERE! YOU

DONT WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE SO YOU WANT TO USE ME! That was your

whole plot all along wasnt it? Your not my kid! I dont know you, and you just need me to get out of

the castle! Inuyasha is dead because i couldnt save him, and i bet its all your fault cause you told him

to come here early so Sei could kill him. You wanted this all along didnt you!" Kagome screamed

and sunk back to the floor.. realizing what she just did. Chii pulled her into a hug and stroked her

hair. She hushed her and rocked back and forth a little. "Its okay... Me and Inuyasha will fix all of

this... everything will be fine.." She said softly. Chii got up and began to clean the room, she glanced

over at Kagome now and again, she stayed in the same place, continuously mumbling stuff about

Inuyasha dead. Chii sighed and shook her head. After about an hour, she sat down next to Kagome

and let her rest her head on her shoulder. Not too soon afterwards, they heard thudding and

stomping downstairs. Then, footsteps coming up them. Chii stared at the door and Kagome again

stared at the ground, oblivious to everything around her. Sei opened the door and rushed over to

Chii. He Picked her up by the arm and smiled at her. She looked at him awkawrdly. "Your time is

up..Chii" He said as he pulled the snow angel out from his coat pocket and held it out.

"No..." She said shaking her head " No thats not fair! Noo!" Chii said crying " Ohhh yessss. i told

you you werent allowed feelings or emotions. I Told you not to tell Kagome about her future, i told

you not to do alot of things but you were a moron and did them anyways, so now you pay the

price." Sei said angrily. Chii fell to the floor and cried as she started to disolve when Sei began to

crush the sculpture. Kagome watched Chii fade away silently and closed her eyes as Sei began to

move closer to her. He knelt down in front of her and laughed. " how does it feel to have everyone

you ever cared about die right in front of your face, Kagome? You have nothing left to live for...

nobody left to love. theyre all gone. your alone and theres nothing you can do to bring them back.

What do you think of that?" Sei said happily as Kagome whimpered and began to shake with

frustration. Sei laughed and left the room. Kagome began to cry again as a small voice in the back

of her head began to yell at her.

"Kagome snap out of it! Sei has you thinking that everyone is dead! Chii was never alive to begin

with and you know that Inuyasha is not dead. Hes too strong and loves you too much to let

everything go that easily, even if hes in his human form. You know hes out there, coming to get you.

Believe what your heart and head is telling you, if you actually listen, maybe youll see im right." The

voice finished. Kagomes eyes widened and she began to shake violently. Her eyes rolled into the

back of ehr head and she screamed as Seis voice screaed in her head "THERES NO ESCAPING

THIS FEELING...YOUR TRAPPED IN YOUR OWN MIND. NOW STOP TRYING TO

BREAK FREE!" He screamed as Kagome rolled onto her side and rocked back and forth. She

had lost all sense of feeling and all thoughts had completely gone. She had sucummbed to the

darkness that was overcoming her.

That night

Inuyasha looked at the old hut and scratched his head. He shrugged and opened the door to the hut.

Stepping inside, he squinted as he looked up at the monstrous castle that loomed over him

ominously. He sniffed the air and growled "I smell Kagomes blood." He said, running quickly to the

area it was coming from. He looked up and growled as he stared at the shadow in the room. He

watched as the shadow lifted the limp shadow of Kagome up and shook her. Inuyasha Growled

angrily and ran to the back of the mansion. He began to slow down as the sun began to set.

"Dammit. I hate new moons. Oh well. Im Coming Kagome...im coming." He said as he thrust the

doors open and rushed inside Inuyasha stopped as he stared at the millions of starcases that were

randomly spread out through the room. they wound up and around and were extrememly confusing.

He sniffed the air and smelt the faint trace of her blood coming from the middle staircase. He

clenched his teeth and ran up the stairs, coughing more every flight as the stench of her blood got

stronger and stronger. As he finally got to the top, he could hear thudding going on in a room, he

turned and rushed down the hallway. Panting, he caught his breath and threw the door open. He

glared at Sei standing over Kagome who was bloody and barley clinging to conciousness.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha said rushing over to her. Sei blocked his way and glared at him. "Inuyasha, i

cant say i was expecting you. What can i do for you, please tell me for im rather clueless about this

whole matter" Sei said mockingly.

"The hell you werent expecting me... move the hell out of my way you sick ass" Inuyasha said

feircly. He ran head on into Sei and Grabbed Kagome up from the ground. As he was about to

jump out of the window, Sei raised Kagome out of Inuyashas arms and threw her against a wall.

"Dammit!" Inuayasha yelled.

"What the hell do you want! I swear i will beat you shitless if you dont knock that out!" Inuyasha

yelled, his eyes glowing a golden yellow.

"Ohhh, ive already began to do what i want. You see, you fell into my trap, Inuyasha... Kagome? A

mere diversion, very expendable, i do think that she will be breathing her last breath very soon.." Sei

said as he flung his hand out and thick ropes protruded from the wall, making themselves wrap

around Kagomes arms, torso and neck. Inuyasha lurcked forward as Kagome gasped for air.

"KAGOME!" He screamed, afraid for her life. "Kagome Kagoommeee! Oh boo hoo. Like she

ever loved you anyways. Actually, she did, more than anything, but who cares, youd be much better

without her, as a full fledged youkai... Much more useful to me too. For you see Inuyasha, Naraku

is a pretty strong guy, but a mere half demon, like you. I, a full demon, a ver powerful full demon,

wish to over rule him and take his place. And the only way i can do that, is with your help. You see,

as a demon, you, Inuyasha are stronger than I. But you rarely get the pleasure of staying a Demon

becase that impudent wench gets in the way. Think of this as doing you a favor." Sei said grinning

and drawing a sword from a hilt hidden behind his robes. He held the sword in front of his face and

grinned. He closed his eyes and began to chant:

"wecos lusec wecos venosec, fithos lusek wecos vinosec, kamei,noteketa tsubara itchet" Over and

over ( A/N soorryy to interupt, but i couldnt think of anything to use as a chant so i took some lines

from final fantasy VIII.. i dont own them! also, i just made a bunch of jibberish up!). Inuyashas head

began to spin and he clutched on to a wall to keep his balance. He began shaking violentlty and he

felt his fangs coming in and his senses become sharper. a loud screaming began echoing in his head

and he began to growl "no, i cant let this happen! i need... to save... Kagome. I cant let this guy use

me like this... Kagome... help...i need youuuuu." Inuyasha thought as he stood his ground. He closed

his eyes and held his head tight to stop him from shaking. A familiar voice came into his head and he

tried to listen above the wailing sound "Inuyashaa.. snap out of it! You cant let him control you like

this. Kagome still needs you, im keeping her alive bt i cant go on for much longer... snapp outt offf

ittt!" The voice said.

"Unng...Chii?" He mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. Behind the blurryness of Sei chanting, he

saw the white figure of Chii pulling at the continuously growing ropes that were intwining themselves

around Kagome. Sei stopped chanting and looked at him.

"did you just say Chii? Impossible, i killed her." Sei said as he turned aorund. His eyes grew wide as

he too saw the white figure holding on to the ropes that were slowly killing Kagome.

"Impossible! I killed you! How are you here!" Sei said, turning his focus to Chii who surprised them

all. Which was a mistake on his part because it gave Inuyasha the chance to regain himself. "You

only got rid of the body i was in. You didnt really get rid of me. Not really. Ive been hangin around

here watching Kagome.. i couldnt let my mother get hurt." Chii said, getting up form her place next

to Kagome. "Inuyasha, you have to help Kagome, not just expect something to happen, just cause

your human, dosent mean your worthless. help her like i helped you." Chii said, poking her head.

Inuyasha jeered and nodded as he began to dodge more of Seis random attacks.

"Kagome, Kagome, come on, wake up! You cant die on me, i dont knwo what i would do."

Inuyasha thought as he flew around the room, dodging random ice shards being thrown at him.

"Kagome wake up, i need you." He thought. No answer, Inuyasha snarled at Sei as he snickered.

"I..nu...yash..a.?" Kagome mumbled, her eyes fluffering open a bit.

"Ah! Kagome, Come on, you gotta pull through this, i swear if you die, im gonna kill you!" Inuyasha

said, making Kagome laugh, followed by a coughing fit.

"Ugh... just, dont talk, im gonna get you out of this. Ok?" He said affectionately. Kagome limply

nodded and began to wriggle free of the ropes that bound her tight.

"uh, Kagome? you sure you should be doin that?" Chii asked worried. "Ill be fine, go get my javelin

if you can" Kagome whispered. Chii nodded and flew off. All Inuyasha hear was something about a

weapon, and that got him confused. He focused more on Sei, whose attacks only seemed to get

stronger as didnt realize that Kagome had gotten up and now had a Javelin at her side. He dodged a

few more icicles and got Sei into the perfect position, Kagome raised her Javelin and thrust it

through Seis gut, the speared end going all the way through. Seis eyes grew wide and lifeless as a

flow of bood began to pour from his mouth. He groaned and fell to the ground. Dead. finally dead.

Kagome stood behind him, staring at Inuyasha like her savior had jsut entered the room.

A Looming silence fell throughout the room as the three stood at Seis dead body, staring down at

him with disgust. Chii smiled and turned around.

"Time for me to go... see ya later!" She said as she jumped up and dissapeared. Kagome closed her

eyes and cherished the silence. She stumbeld over to Inuyasha and fell into his arms. He wrapped

her in his arms and picked her up. He stroked her hair softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Lets go." Inuyasha said. And with that, they left the depressing foundation and headed home.

* * *

A/N. Hey guys! Sorry so short! But ive decided to only make nine chapters (mayybeee ten if i 

choose to make an epilouge..) but this is getting so close to the end, the rest of the chapters from

here on are gonna be rather short. SOrrryyy! hope your enjoying this so far! I know i am!

Anyways, Chapter 7 up really soon, then 8&9... maybe 10... so 3 possible 4 chapters leftt!

SUPAWOOT! Please revew and whatnot, id appreciate it!

by the by, im going to create a new Fanfic soon after i get more chappies inMy Immortal done, Its

gonna be a Fruits Basket one! HUZZAH!

oh yea, sorry for any odd text or somehin, the compy did it not me


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: greivance and a lil something called death.

If youve come this far thinking this story will end a happy one, youve been dissillusioned. After all,

not all stories can be! So heres the ending. After Inuyasha and Kagome left, He took her to her

time, where she could get medical attention, Sadly, she didnt last the night. The burial was a week

later, the pastor saying she was in a freak car accident. Inuyasha, driven by insanity and greif of

losing the only person he ever really loved, committed suicide under the tree of which Kagome freed

him of. As for the rest of them? Who knows! Some say that Sango and Miroku ran off together,

leaving shippo to fend for himself. Others say that they still reside with Lady Kaede, helping the old

woman out. Shippos tale is only spoken of in the more sophisitcated homes, his tales of bravery and

his amazing abilities of magics. Or his tales of being trained in the mountains to be something like

inuyasha, with a sword made by the great Totosai himself. After the deaths of inuyasha and his

Kagome, fairy tales began in Kagomes time of Demon overlords and what not, little did the humans

know that the demons and the common folk were being mingled... No jewel shard meant no more

dangers, leaving the worlds open to whomever wanted a nice vacation. Inuyashas body was found a

week after his death under the tree, holding a locket that included his and Kagomes pictures. They

gave him a kings burial for his demolishment of the Demon overlord Sei, who is only a mystery now.

a ledgend. As for Chii? She never existed , if there was no wedding, how could there be kids? Who

knows, maybe her soul went to another young kid who needed excellent skills in kung fu,

javelin hurling, archery, and swordsmenship. and as William Shakespear once wrote in his very

famous play:

"_ A glooming peace this morning with it brings,_

_the sun for sorrow will not show its head. _

_Go hence to have more talk of these sad things, _

_some shall be pardoned, and some punished. _

_For never was a tale of more woe,_

_than that of Juliet and her Romeo."_

And that as they say... is that.

_The End._

* * *

Now come on! If you think i would end a story like that, you must think im some couple hater or 

something! An ending like this is morbid and depressing! Now, heres the REAL ENDING:

Inuyasha slowly walked back slowly to Kaedes hut. All the while, checking on Kagome. He pushed

open the mat to the newly reinovated hut and slowly laid Kagome down on the mats laid out on the

floor. Gasps and rustlels filled the room as everyone got up to rush over to the badly injured

Kagome. Inuyasha sat down next to her as Kaede waslked over and sat down in front of her.

"What Happened?" she asked Inuyasha calmy. He sighed and began to recall the whole story as far

as he knew. How he came into the castle and rushed around, following the scent of Kagomes

blood, he found her in this state and thus opened a can of whoop-ass on Sei. He said how it was

Kagome who finished him, Mustering all her strength and whatnot. Kaede nodded and sighed. She

felt her pulse and fiddled around with a few things in her bag. She began to wrap up her wounds

and put a cold compress on her head. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, after realizing that she was in

good hands, went back to their business. Inuyasha scooted over to his usual corner by the door and

stared at Kagome until he nodded off to sleep, Waking up regularly to check on her and because of

the reinactment of the previous battle running through his head like a residual haunting.

These reacurring nightmares went on for several weeks afterwards. Kagome was healing

satisfactorily and occasionally regained conciousness for a short period of time in which shed moan

and roll onto her side or something. Inuyasha was growing impatient and pestered Kaede more and

more about Kagomes well being. At which point, Kaede would roll her eyes and tell him the same

thing she told him every day. He grew restless and began to stay up during the nights just to make

sure she didnt wake up and he didnt know about it. The days flew by and Kagome began to stir

more, causing commotion in the hut, with Kaede working Miroku and Shippo to the bone,

preparing funky smelling tinticures and medicinal herbs for Kagome to heal faster when she wakes

up. Sango and Inuyasha were left in the house, Sango to prepare meals and Inuyasha to watch over

her, which he has been doing avidly. Then things started to pick up. Three weeks after Kagome was

brought back to the hut, she began to wake up. She fidgeted around in her blankets and mumbled

things about evil lollipops and crazy sadistic people. Then, all of the sudden, she bolted up and

gasped for air. Her hair was all knotted and messy, her clothes wrinkeled, eyes wide and a bit

scared. She looked around cautiously and relaxed a bit after she realized where exactly she was

She clutched the blanket around her and began to rock back and forth a little bit and jumped about

ten feet when she heard the mat into the room open. Miroku dropped the tons of logs he was

carrying and squealed like a little girl.

"Kagome! Your AWAKE!" He said rushing over to her. She stared at Miroku for a few seconds

and nodded when she remembered that it was in fact Miroku. She smiled lightly and cleared her

throat. "Hi Miroku" she said softly, with a small scratchy voice. He grinned and gave her a quick

hug.

"Im so glad your alright, you have noooo idea how much. I'll go get the others. He said rushing out,

running into Inuyasha on the way. He grinned broadly and grabbed his arms and shook him.

"Shes AWAKE!" He said as he jumped and rushed to find the others. Inuyasha eyes widened as he

rushed into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Kagome,who was staring at the

floor and rocking slowly. Inuyasha smiled widely and rushed over to her. He thudded down on front

of her and shocked her a litlle bit but then she smiled abnormally wide and flung her arms around

him. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Im so glad your alright! I was scared that you were gone" Kagome said sighing in relief. Inuyasha

sighed and shook his head. "I thought you were dead.. You didnt move for weeks and i was

wondering when Kaede would ask me to dig a grave. I was more scared than ive ever been in my

entire life. Im not quite sure what id do if i lost you." Inuyasha said softly. He let go of her and

looked into her eyes and sighed again. Kaede and the others walked in a few seconds after that and

sighed in unison at Kagomes being awake.

"Thank the gods. Kagome, child, we thought yew were dead." Kaede said walking over to her and

feeling her forehead. "No temperature... pulse is normal. Well, I figured yewd be sick as a dog! No

offense Inuyasha. But it seems your as healthy as ever. Looks like we wont be needin them

medicines now will we!" Kaede said, looking at Miroku and Shippo, who had fallen down in

dissapointment.

"Can ye stand, child?" Kaede asked calmly. Inuyasha backed up, obviously not offended by the

'sick as a dog' comment and let Kagome stand up, which she did in a good time. She stood for a

few seconds and then wobbled and fell forward, landing on Inuyasha. "Ah! Sorry!" Kagome said

hoarsly. He grinned, shook his head and stood up,helping her up at the same time "Dont worry bout

it." he said steading her as she began to wobble again. She sat beck down and sighed. Everyone but

Inuyasha left satifactorily, leaving them alone, because they all knew what was coming. Inuyasha sat

down next to her and she leaned into him, nestling her head in the curve going from his shoulder and

his neck. He sighed and hugged her again, not letting go this time. She looked up at him and closed

her eyes again. Inuyasha fidgeted a little bit and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked, trying to catch what he said.

"Uhh... nothing its just...Damn. im no good at this." He grumbled. Kagome grinned at him and

leaned back again. "comeon... whatever it is... you can say it to me" She said softly looking up at

him with her soft hazel eyes. He looked down at her and sighed. "Kay. I dont know how to say it

though" He said looking down again this time, at his feet. Kagome grinned and nodded. "Ok, when

your ready then... ill listen" she said smiling and closing her eyes. " Im just glad your ok" She said

quietly. Inuyasha sighed and grumbled something to himself. then, nodding decicivly, he took a deep

breath he said:

"Kagome..?" looking down at her. She opened her eyes and was about to say 'huh?' but was taken

away by the fact that Inuyasha had leaned down and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and put

her hand on his cheek. "I love you" He said, pulling away from her. "For the longest time... ive just

been too stupid to say it to you." He said quietly. Kagome smiled and hugged him. "I love you too.

Ive just been waiting for you." she said, nuzzling his neck. Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms

around her tight. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. They drifted off to sleep. Later

on, the others came back in and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Weeks went by and things got a lot better. Kagome regained her health fully and her wounds had 

long since healed. Since Seis untimely death, the snow had cleared and all that was left was the

usual winter whiteness. Things had gone back to normal around the hut too. Sango and Miroku

were at the peak of their relationship that didnt really exist, Shippo was constantly practicing magics

and whatnot and Kaede maintained the newly build hut and did the normal cooking and cleaning

and whatnot. Inuyasha was up in his tree as usual, waiting for Kagome to come back from the well.

She had gone home for a short while to tell her mom about why she wasnt home earlier. With his

arms folded, he stared out at his surroundings and waited for Kagome. Drifting off to sleep, he was

quickly woken up by a blow to the face with a snowball. He jumped down and growled as he

grabbed Kagome by the waist and swung her around. She laughed and hugged him once he set her

down. "About time you came back" He said sarcastically and grinned. Kagome scoffed and laughed

as she took his hand in hers.

"Nice to know you CARE mister sensitivity." She said as she walked a little bit faster to keep up

with him. He picked her up and put her on his back and began to run against the icy wind. "Soooo,

Whats this 'surprise' you have for me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked loudly against the howling wind in

her ears.

"youll see...youuulll seeeee" Inuyasha said suspensefully.

* * *

Muahaha! CLIFFY! I love cliffys, theyre so fun... Anyways, woooooo drawing towards the end! 3 

more chapters to gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! woot! Now, eight is going to be uuber

short, hate to make it like that, but im goin for 10 chapters total, and i need 9 an 10 to be long, and

eight to be short cause its only got 2 small focal points, while nine and ten have onnneee big one on

a stick lol... Thanks for stickin with me thus far! Chapter eight : You knew it was comin soon!

Up soon, till then, seeee yaaa!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: You knew it was comin soon!

**Previously:**

****

_"Soooo, Whats this 'surprise' you have for me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked loudly against the _

_howling _

_wind in her ears._

_"youll see...youuulll seeeee" Inuyasha said suspensefully._

Inuyasha ran through the forests and brushed aside the tree branches that were whapping him in the

face. He ran a few more minutes and came to a clearing. But not just annyy clearing. He set

Kagome down and let her stumble a bit to regain her composure. She looked around and sighed

loudly. She turned to look at Inuyasha and crossed her arms against the cold.

"Why are we at the Sacred Tree?" She asked, walking closer to him. He grinned and took her

hand.

"Because... The first time i opened my eyes after Kikyo ran that arrow through my chest, i saw you.

When Kaguya turned me into my demon form, when i came to, i saw you, and every other time i

opened my eyes, you were there. I Dont think i want to give that up for anything in the world."

Inuyasha said leaning up against the tree "I want to ask you to spend the rest of our lives together

with me where it all began, from when i called you a stupid ugly wench to when were so old that our

teeth are falling out and were mumbling and eating mushed foods." Inuyasha said walking over to

her and holding her arms. Kagomes eyes were watering and she was grinning awkwardly "aa--are

yo--you asking--m-me-me to.." she studdered. Inuyasha grinned and nodded.

"Yea..i am. But im no good with words." He said laughing a little bit. Kagome Squealed and flung

her arms around his neck. "You dont have to say anything else. YES!" She squealed again and

glomped Inuyasha into the Sacred tree. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in

and Kissed her as he slid a small ring around her finger. "There. Now its official" He said against her

lips. She grinned widely and leaned her head on his shoulder as her stared at the small golden ring

with 7 diamonds in it, making a swirly type pattern. Kagome sighed loudly but happily as she kissed

his neck quickly. "Now we just have to tell everyone else. That'll be a trip" Kagome said giggling.

Inuyasha nodded and took her hand. He began to walk slowly back to the hut and Kagome walked

close to him, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders, still holding on to her hand. He

twirledher ring back and forth around her finger and stuck up meaningless conversation every now

and then. But some how, it all didnt matter any more. Any chance they got to talk about nothing,

and any chance they got alone was worth the world to them. So they took their good ol time getting

back to the hut. Kagome stumbled a few times or tripped, but Inuyasha was always there to catch

her or to support her and stop her from doing a faceplant in the snow.

When they finally got back to the hut, it was dark and a warm glow came from the window of the

hut, signifying that all the chores and whatnot had been done and everyone was settled in for the

night. They stopped in front of the door and took a deep DEEP breath. Kagome squeezed his and

and walked in. Sango looked up from her sewing project that Kagome had gotten her for her

birthday and Squealed.

"KAGOMEE! Oh im soo HAPPY for youuu!" She yelled, throwing her arms around her. "Its that

noticable?" Kagome asked wearily "To a woman... yea. OH Finally! Im so glad!" Sango said,

hopping up and down. Miroku looked back and forth from Sango to Inuyasha to Kagome and

back to Sango.

"Ammm i missing something?" Miroku asked, looking around the room cluelessly. Kaede laughed

and sighed. She stood up and gave Kagome a quick hug. "Congrats child. Miroku, ye really Are as

dumb as they say! cant ye tell theyre engaged!" Kaede said happily. Mirokus eyes widened and he

let out an exasperated "Ah!" he then beat his head a few times and laughed.

"WELL. Congratulations! We werent sure when this would accually HAPPEN" Miroku said,

patting Inuyasha on the back and chucking. Inuyasha sighed and put his and on his head. "Well, that

went better than expected. Thats good." He said relieved. Everyone was happy about their

engagement except for Shippo, who was just being selfish. He kept blabbering on about how it

wasnt fair that Inuyasha got Kagome all to hisself and how he wasnt gonna get to see Kagome or

get lollipops anymore after they get married, At which everybody laughed and began to ignore his

half-baked rants. The quiet evening turned into somewhat of a celebration after the news broke out.

They made a buttload of food and such and goofed around until it got so late, it was early. They

settled thigns down and smothered the fire for the night, leaving just a bit burning for warmth and to

rekindle the flames tomorrow. Sango and Miroku laid out their blankets and laid near the fire,

keeping close to eachother for 'warmth'. Inuyasha sat down in his normal corner of the hut and slung

his arms around Kagomes shoulder when she sat down next to him. Inuyasha closed his eyes and

began to twirl Kagomes ring again, kind of like a force of habit. However, Kagome didnt mind. She

leaned her head on his shoulder and turned a bit so that his chin was on the top of her head.

Inuyasha sighed and drifted off to sleep. Kagome did the same and soon the hut was filled with the

sweet sound of silence...And the occasional Snort from Miroku, who often talked in his sleep.

Everyone woke up sometime after noon the next day, still feeling as though they havent gotten

enough sleep. Though 10 hours should have done them justice. Kagome squirmed around on the

herself that the Feudal Era was in Dire need of Window blinds and sat up, facing away from the

window. She looked around the room to see who was still out and yawned loudly, Waking up

Kilala and Shippo, who were the only ones except for Inuyasha who were still out. Shippo said

g'mornin and ran outside to see what was goin on.

Kagome scooted over to Inuyasha, who was lightly snoring, and Poked him. Nothing. She jabbed

him in the arm about four times. Nothing still. She sighed and smirked. Reaching up, she grabbed his

ears and began to rub them softly, making his leg twitch and a small moan escaped his lips. He

opened his eyes and twitched as Kagome laughed and moved out of the way.

"G'mornin.. man, you sure can sleep. I tried 3 times to wake you up!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Inuyasha looked up her bleary-eyed and groaned.

"Msorry..Whatimeis it?" he said, slurring his words like a drunk. Kagome looked outside at the sky

and sighed. "Prolllyyyyyy.. about noonish...i think. My watch dosent exactly work over here."

Kagome said looking down at the little silver watch with a purple band that her father had given her.

Inuyasha hopped up and extended his hand down to help Kagome up. She welcomly accepted the

offer and hopped up next to him. She gave him a hug and a quick kiss, then began to pack a few

things in her little yellow backpack.

"So are you ready for todays festivities? Im not quite sure how my mom will take it, so be prepared,

ok?" Kagome said to Inuyasha, who was looking out the window. Distracted by something.

Kagome walked over to the window and glared out at the blinding light that was obscured by

something red. "Kikyo." Inuyasha said hatefully. Kagome stared out the window at Kikyo, who was

searching aimlessly for something not there. Inuyasha sighed and hugged Kagome. "Cmon.. We

gotta go. I dont think i wanna stay here too long." He said as he slid his arm around her waist.

Kagome nodded and shoved her coat and boots on. She had managed to grab a few warmer things

when she got back to her time. Inuyasha shook his head, still not understanding how she can get so

cold and took her hand. They walked around back to tell Kaede theyd be back sometime later, tho

not any time soon, and began to walk towards the direction of the well. Trying to avoid Kikyo at all

costs turned out to be Inavoidable. About halfway to the well, Kikyo stepped in front of them from

out of the woods. "Inuyasha, Kagome." She said, greeting Kagome coldly. She looked down at

their interwound fingers and sneered. "Um... Inuyasha..c-can i see you for a moment?" Kikyo asked

persuasively. Inuyasha shook his head and growled low.

"Nope. Cant say you can." He said as he lifted up his and Kagomes hands." If you cant see, im with

my fiance, and were leaving for a little while.. So No.. i dont think you can see me for a minute, or a

second, or ever for that matter. Because your DEAD...Got it.. get it through your head, your no

longer living, buhbye." Inuyasha said rudely as he walked past her quickly. Kikyo turned around and

sighed angrily. She spun towards the woods and dissapeared into them. "Wow, Inuyasha... whyd

you be so mean all of the sudden?" Kagome asked, smirking up at him. He looked down at her and

grinned softly.

"Cause, Its Kikyo, she was probably plotting some devious thing to hurt you and get to me. And I

frankly, am sick of seeing you get hurt. I dont know how you can stay so cheerful all the time with

all the shit that happens to you." Inuyasha said, picking her up and putting her on his back. Kagome

wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Because i wake up and see you every morning. And knowing your here makes me happy."

Kagome said, resing her chin on his shoulder.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha hopped out of the other side of the well and looked around for a few

minutes, letting their eyes adjust to the light change. Orange sunlight creeped through the door of the

Shrine and illuminated the frostbitten and dusty floor of the shrine. The stairs creeked at they walked

up them and the door squeaked eerily as they opened it, flooding the room with light, showing it for

what it really was. A broken, dusty ol hut with a well inside it. Nobody would ever expect that it

was much more than that. They walked across the stone path leading from the shrine to the back of

the house and slid the door open "Mom! Were homee!" Kagome called from the kitchen.Mrs

Higurashi poked her head out from the living room and smiled "Ah! Hello Kagome dear, And

Inuyasha! Its been a while, how are you?" Mrs Higurashi said kindly. Inuyasha nodded and replied

"Im fine, thanks. yourself?" He asked, a little bit unlike Inuyasha, but not completely unexpected.

Kagomes mom smiled and shook her head.

"Tired.. Im not getting any younger you know. But, im alright, cant complain really. So, what brings

you two back so soon?" Mrs Higurashi asked smilling. She walked past them and put a kettle on for

tea and sat down. She looked up at them and grinned, waiting for a reply.

"Uhh, well, its kinda surprising, so its good that your sitting down. Uh, Mom...Me and Inuyasha..

. uh, Inuyasha and I...are engaged." Kagome said cautiously. She was expecting fits of rage and

upset emotions to start flying everywhere. But it was pretty much opposite that. Mrs Higurashi

Beamed and stood up "Oh Kagome! Im so happy for you! Congratulations! Im so glad you two

found eachother. I was a bit skeptical about you at first, your being a half demon and all, but you

really do care for her. Ohh, im so happy, for you! i really am, dear!" her mom said ecstatically.

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled and let out a huge sigh of relief. Kagome hugged her mom and kissed

her forehead.

"Thanks mom. i was so worried that youd be angry!" Kagome said, laughing a little. Her mom

shook her head and smiled. Then she began fixing the tea.

"So, whens the wedding? and, more importantly, where and which side are you going to be living

on?" her mom asked curiously. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother with questionable

expressions and grunted.

"Urrrmmmm.. i dunno..yet.. we whould prolly figure that out, huh?" Kagome said. Inuyasha laughed

and nodded. He sat down in the chair next to her and sighed.

"ok. soooooo...what. I cant think of all this by myself " Inuyasha said excidedly. Kagome laughed at

him and thanked her mom for the tea. S So after a while, they finally came up with the solutions that

they would have the wedding and live in Kagomes time. It would be a lot easier and safer since as

far as they knew, there were no demons or anything of the sort in this time.. The wedding would be

in 3 months, which would give them plenty of time to rouse everyone in the feudal era and contact

all of Kagomes relatives. which kind of amde her shudder at the thought of a family reunion type

thing. Much to their dismay, Inuyasha was going to probably wear a hat, they werent sure how well

people were going to take her marrying a half demon. But oh well, not like they all care. They jsut

feel as if theyre not invited, then theyre not liked, and complications are the last things they need.

Since everything had been taken care of place and time wise and whatnot, Kagomes mom was

going to take care of the invitations and whatnot, while Kagome and Inuyasha spent a few more

weeks in the Feudal era and then, would come back to do the rest of the stuff, like bridesmades and

such and gowns and cakes and everything that happens to make a wedding a wedding. Kagome

and Inuyasha stayed at her house a couple of days and then went back for a few weeks before they

started things that would start a new life. It was all a bit exciting, a lot more stressful, and most of

all...interesting to say the least. Inuyasha and Kagome were more or less excited about this whole

thing and were curious as to the resposes of people..mainly her family... twould be awkward

indeed.

* * *

Kagome woke up the morning they were set to leave and sighed. She figured shed let Inuyasha

sleep in for a while, so she hopped on her computer and fished through her mounds of emails and

whatnot. A couple of hours later, when Kagome was about halfway through just the spam part of

her emails, Inuyasha woke up and pestered her about how these 'odd boxy things' work. So she got

up and ready, and they left to screw around in the feudal era for what may be the last time.

* * *

Awwwwyeeaaaaaaa! 2 more chapters to go! Whooo! im so excited... this is so fun! i cant believe

im almost finished with it! WITH 20 reviews too! WhOOP WhoOp! lol, thanks for all your support

guys!

Chapter 9:The secrets out coming up soon!

BiBi


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:The Secrets out. 

Kagome and Inuyasha hopped out of the Blue-White light that filled the Bone eaters well and

stepped onto the soft grass that had long since overgrown around the well, creating vines and shrubs

that gave the old wooden well an eerie look about it. Kagome sighed and looked around, staring at

the Sacred Tree and out at the small villages scattered about the land in the distance. "Your gonna

be ok?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yea. Its just hard to believe we wont be coming back." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha took her

hand and began to walk with her. He was silent for a minute but then perked up and spoke.

"Well. Nobody says we cant come back. Hell, Miroku and Sango are still gonna be here. Well

come and see them every once in a while. Ok? And i promise i wont get into fights. " He added

lauging. Kagome grinned widely and hugged him "Thank you!" She said happily. With that,

Kagomes bad mood went away and she became more excited than depressed.

They got to the Hut about 20 minutes after they came out of the well and went in. Miroku was

sleeping against a rock, Sango was still working on her sewing and Shippo was drawing pictures in

the dirt. Sango looked up at them and smiled. She put her sewing down and stood up.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" She said, hugging Kagome and kicking Miroku to wake him up. He

moaned and rose up from the ground like the living dead. He looked groggily up at Inuyasha and

Kagome and grumbled a hello, then rolled back onto the ground and fell asleep. Kagome laughed

and sat down on a chair that wasnt there the last time she was here. "Wheereed the chair come

from Sango?" She asked, beginning to rock back and forth. Sango smiled and sighed.

"Thats for Kaede...Shes getting too old to sit on the ground all the time. So everyone pitched in and

bought it for her." Sango said sitting down on a rock. Kagome nodded and 'ohhh'ed. Sango looked

up at her and sighed oddly.

"So, have you guys decided on things yet? For the wedding i mean." Sango said, looking at

Kagome and Inuyasha, who had sat down on the arm of the chair. "Were having the wedding in my

time, because i have to invite relatives, and it wuld make for an awkward situation if they had to hop

through a well to get to a wedding. And weve decided to live in my time too. Less dangers like evil

possesive demons there. But were not closing the well or anything, so well be able to come see you

guys all the time and vice versa!" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded at this and snorted. Sango laughed

and smiled.

"Well good! Id miss you too much if you closed the well. Now all you have to do is worry about

everything else. Like dresses and places and whatnot. If you need any help id be glad to assist."

Sango said happily. Not a bit depressed, which was good for everyone. Kagomes eyes widened

and she got a great idea.

"SANGO! Can you be the wedding planner? Your so good with figuring out all those things! Youd

be, like, the best wedding planner EVER! Pleeaaseee?" Kagome squealed, grasping onto Sangos

arm. Sango looked at Kagome like she was a crazy person and laughed lightly. She nodded and

sighed "Sure" she said " dont know how i could refuse such a plea! Id love to!" Sango said loudly.

Kagome squealed again and glomped her while Inuyasha nodded in approval. After that, they all sat

down and began to work things out. They agreed that Sango, the wedding planner, Miroku, the

best man, And Shippo, the ring bearer, Would all stay at Kagomes place for the next few months

along with Lady Kaede, who would preside over the wedding... Thye would somehow have to find

weird ways to hide those who needed something to hide, like Shippos tail, which could probably be

resolved with a suit with a large coattail. Mirokus Kaanza no kizu hid itself, but theyd have to lie and

say that he burned himself, which is the reason for the cloth on his hand. As for Inuyashas ears...

that would prove difficult, top hats were kinda out of style,but perhaps they could hold the wedding

on a new moon, make him look 'normal'. Inuyasha hated the fact that he had to hide, but if it was

the only way to do this in her world, then he was willing to go all out for her, which took guts. But it

made Kagome feel all the more better that Inuyasha trusted her and loved her enough to do all this.

So after a week in the feudal era, Everyone packed their few belongings and headed for the well.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede were all a bit too excited to travel to a different time period and

were acting very giddy and childish. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed at their adolecence and mocked

Miroku often, seeing as he was thinking waay ahead of the time thinking about crazy futuristic

technology. They got to the well about noon and Kagome turned around and began to tell those

who were new to this that Kagome was going to buy them clothes they would need to look normal

in their time. Sango was permitted to borrow Kagomes clothes seeing as they were verry close in

sizes, As for Shippo, Hed have to wear very small clothes, so Kagome had to buy him some along

with Inuyasha and Miroku. Kaede too, but she was pretty confedent that she could shop for herself,

Kaede has been here before, but its been so long that she forgot about it. That made Kagome laugh

a little but at the same time, she felt sorry for the old woman, beginning to lose her memory. After

going over the basic rules and guidelines that Kagome had set down, they hopped into the well in

pairs to make time go quicker, Inuyasha and Kagome, then Sango and Miroku, then Kaede and

Shippo, with Kilala following in suit with a mouse in her mouth. The blue-white light filled the well to

the brim and then, theyn were gone. A light wind rustled the tall overgrown grasses by the well, and

anyone who was there that day could probably tell you that they could ahve sworn that they saw a

flash of red and white in the woods, like a forgotten preistess, taking off to an unknown place.

* * *

In another part of the land, Kikyo was stomping around in a dark corridor. She grumbled something

inaudible and then threw blinding white doors open and screamed. "NARAKU!Naraku...why did

you leave! How could you let that dumb ice demon get the best of you!" She screamed at an empty

throne garbed with fuzzy robes and silk scarves. " You were supposed to wait for me to finish off

Inuyasha! And now HES GONNNEE! Run off with that stupid little future girl from the well. My

'Reincarnation' so some say. Naraku! Ugh... its no use, hes gone, and even i cant bring him back.

Now i have nothing to go on about. Maybe i should rest. Im tired of collecting souls to continue this

meaningless 'life'" she said as her sould collectors began to dissolve and she began to fade."Im so

tired of this." She said softly as she dissapeared into the dusty and silent room. Small pink Jewel

shards fell to the ground and rolled into a hole, falling to God knows where. Kikyo was no more,

Neither was Naraku or Kagura or Rin. Everyone that had come from Naraku had died with him,

leaving an empty castle to be occupied by whoever so wishes to use it. Ironically, 400 years from

then, Narakus decaying castle will be renovated and become a hotel resort in Japan owned by

somebody named Mr. Hilton. Filling the Higurashi shrine with light, Everyone fell out of the well,

landing in various places around the small enclosed space. Kagome hopped up and brushed the dirt

off of her jeans. Everyone did the same and followed Kagome out of the shrine. Kagome covered

her eyes as the setting sun shone straight in their eyes and could kill someone. Everyone but

Kagome and Inuyasha looked around enthusiastically and oohed and aahhedd at EVERYTHING

( Miroku, being in an eager stupor, got quite startled when a squirrel that looked much unlike the

ones in his time, began to sniff his foot. He basically pulled a Scooby Do tm and flung into Sangos

arms, which he didnt mind in the least and provided everyone with a good laugh). Kagome led them

into the house and Introduced them to her family and explained the situation, which her mother

found rather enightening and loved the fact of having more people to cook for. Kagome then

showed everyone where they would be staying. Kagome figured that Sango and Miroku could use

some time together, so she put them in the same room, Kaede would get a room to herself, seeing

as she was the oldest and had seniority. Shippo stayed with Sota and Kilala slept wherever she darn

well pleased. And of course, Inuyasha and Kagome shared a room. Which could create interesting

situations if placed in the right sentence. So after everyone had gotten things figured out and settled

in, Kagome and Everyone went shopping, most of them tagging along for the new things. But they

first had to blend in so Kagome gave Inuyasha some of her dads old clothes that were left behind.

and Sango borrowed some of Kagomes clothes while Shippo borrowed Sotas toddler clothes. But

then he just looked FAR too out of place so changes were made to the wedding and to the

exscursion to the mall. Shippo would now be in charge of decorations instead of ringbearer, and He

had to stay home and helped her mother cook dinner. It didnt bother him though because he got to

use a stove and he was good at getting into high places to put decorations up. The rest of them went

out to the mall to buy clothes and things everyone would need. While in the car, Miroku began

complaining about his hand hurting insanely for the past few days and today it was really REALLY

bothering him. Sango leaned over in the car and untied the cloth covering the Kaanza no Kizu.

"ah..uh.. Miroku! Its gone! I guess Naraku really in gone! Look! No black hole!" Sango said

excitedly. Miroku looked at his and and laughed "Sooo thaaattss why it hurt! WOO!" He said

throwing his hands up in the air, but bringing them down quickly in fear of falling out of the car,

which couldnt really happen. Inuyasha mumbled something about his wind tunnel being gone was

good but then cut off and clutched the car harder as Kagome made a turn "Kagommeee... i hate this

thing... go slower!" Inuyasha whimpered, which was unusual for him. "Im going the speed limit,

which is 25... your a sissy." she said laughing a little bit. Inuyasha groaned and leaned his head back,

looking at the clouds whirring past him. After about an hour in the mall, everyone including Kagome

was getting tired of wandering around, so they got everything else in a bit of a hurry and headed for

the malls enterance on the other side of the building. While walking past the food court, Kagome

stopped to get them a couple of drinks and a few pretzels. The pop startled everyone a bit and they

started a huge conversation on why the hell then stuff fizzed like mad. Pretzels werent new to them

and nothing really was brought up about those, but the pop was a big conversational peice that

carried on for a while until Sango finally shut everyone up by stating that it tasted good, so why ask

about it. Kagome was looking in a pet store window at a couple of puppies and was talking to them

for a few minutes before she decided to buy one on impulse after the pepsi conversation. She

walked into the store with everyone and began looking into all the cages, all of them well lit and

clean, which was a good sign that this was safe for the pups. She came across one cage that held a

small husky puppy that was sleeping with one of its hind legs in its food dish. "Ohh! Its so cute!

Wooo! I gotta get this one!" She said calling over the store clerk. The puppys ears perked up and

she teeterd over to the front of the glass covering the cage and stared at Inuyasha. He grinned at the

puppy and tapped the glass. "Good choice." Inuyasha said watching the puppy. Kagome looked

over her shoulder and smiled. She finished up her conversation with the store clerk and waited for

him to go get the pup. "Mmkay. Shes a lil girl puppy so what do you think we should name her?"

She asked everyone who was now paying attention to the antics of the puppy before she got taken

out of her cage. Inuyasha looked at the puppy and pet the top of her head. "Dunno..." He said

watching the puppy try to scoot up to Kagomes shoulder. Kagome looked out of the window and

sighed. "How bout Raine?" She said looking at them." Well, its raining outside...and Raine is a pretty

cute name..dontcha think?" She asked them as they all turned their heads to the window. Sango

nodded and crossed her arms. "Raine's cute. It works for her too seeing as shes grey and all"

Miroku said, petting her back. He bent down and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you like that? Huh..is Raine a good name? He asked talking to her like you would a baby. The

puppy replied with a little squeaky bark and licked his nose. Miroku pulled back and laughed.

"Raine it is!" Inuyasha said, taking the puppy from Kagome and looking at her. Raine looked at

Inuyasha and cocked her head to the side. Then she began to wag her tail and bark. Kagome

laughed and went to pick out something to carry her in. But everything was pricy so she just

wrapped her in her coat and walked out after paying for her. Kagome began to say something

about having to potty train the dog, but she was soon cut off by a loud call from across the mall.

"Kagome!" Hojo said running up to her. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at Hojo who was

looking around at everyone curiously. How are you! I havent seen you in ages! Oh you got a

puppy! cute! Who are all these people?" Hojo asked, not letting her get a word in edgewise.

Kagome sighed and replied "Im very good, yes its been quite a while since i saw you last. Glad your

finally out of school? Oh anyways. Yes we just got the puppy, her name is Raine and these are all

my friends.. This is Sango and Miroku," she said pointing them out and letting them wave 'hi' "And

this is Inuyasha" She said taking his hand "My Fiance." she said a little louder. Hojos eyes grew

wide and he studdered.

"a..ah..you..you..your getting muh..married? Wow..Well..Uh...umm.. Congratulations! Um, would

you excuse me? It was nice meeting you all" Hojo said, quickly walking away from them. Kagome

sighed and hung her head. "Man, now hes givin me a guilt trip" She sais looking behind her a Hojo,

who was leaning against a wall, looking at her. Inuyasha looked at him and glared. He slid his arm

around Kagomes waist and hugged her. "Dont worry about it... ok? Hell be fine." Inuyasha said,

making Kagome feel a little bit better. She nodded and continued walking foreward, having to pass

Hojo in the process. As she walked past him, she heard him push off the wall and walk towards

her. "Kagome!" He yelled, letting his angry voice reverberate off the high domed celings. Kagome

spun around and put her hands on her hips, rather angry that he stopped her once agian. "WHAT?"

She said exasperated. Hojo looked at her pretensively and took a deep breath, he walked as close

as he could get to her and began "What does he have thats so god danged special? Ive groveled at

your feet for YEARS! Giving you expensive sodas and tickets to spas... of which you REJECT..

What gives? Am i not 'good' enough for you? TELL ME!" He said, yelling loudly and causing

people to stop and stare. Kagome handed Raine to Inuyasha and walked to a wall. After Banging

her head on it for a few minutes, she walked back over to Hojo and poked him.

"I dont like you! Your too Obsessive! I dont or ever will need fancy pops or weekend

getaways...hell, i dont even need a getaway..i do that enough.. You care too much, and at first i was

flattered, but you scare me... a lot. You have no idea what ive been through with Inuyasha and you

cant even begin to guess. So stop stalking me Hojo... there will NEVER be a thing between us..

EVER!" Kagome said, turning around and stomping off. Hojo stood there silent for a few minutes

and then began to rampage through the mall like a mad bull. Meanwhile, Kagome put all of the bags

in the trunk and started the car. On the way home, they stopped for Lunch at a fast food joint,

another "ohh and ahh" spot of the day. This was to be expected, but was getting kind of irritating,

yet at the same time, funny as hell. The thought of someone going gaga over a burger and fries was

just plain funny. When they got home, Sota and Shippo were in the living room and Sota was

teaching Shippo how to play Video games, which was going surprisingly well. Kagomes mom was

in the Kitchen, preparing dinner, and was going all out with a bunch of platters of food and whatnot.

Kagome laughed at her mothers scurried attempts to make everything perfect and went upstairs to

put things away. As she ascended up the stairs, the sounds began to fade and were completely lost

in the upstairs hallway. Kagome sighed and enjoyed the silence while she could and began putting

things away slowly, to savor the quiet. Then, Breaking the silence, a huge and obnoxiously loud

"Whoop!" Came from the living room. Miroku rushed upstairs and grabbed Kagomes arms.

"Kagome, these 'video game' things are AMAZING. I dont know how i lived all this time without

them. I love this era!" Miroku said rushing downstairs past Inuyasha who was just coming up.

Kagome hit her head on the wall and sighed. She looked at Inuyasha and laughed "Great, hes a

Video Game Junkie... he and Sota will get along great." She said leaning her head on his chest.

Inuyasha put a hand on her head and sighed. "You gonna be ok? You seem tired." He asked

quietly. Kagome nodded and looked up.

"Yea, Everythings gonna be good... but i am tired. REALLY tired." She said, setting up Raines bed

and stuff in a corner of her bedroom. Inuyasha watched her work and sat down on her computer

chair, beginning to swivel back and forth. Kagome finished up and flopped down on her bed. She

closed her eyes and sighed.

" I wonder what things are gonna be like after the wedding." she asked Inuyasha who was still

amusing himself with the swivel chair. He stopped himself and looked at Kagome. "Dunno... Why,

you worried?" He asked her oddly. She sat up and looked at him.

"No, not worried... just...curious.. Anything but worried" She said getting up and hugging him. He

hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "Cmon. Lets go back gownstairs" She said taking his hand.

Kagome shoved a few more things in different rooms and went downstairs. She stopped in the

middle of the stairs and looked at Inuyasha for a minute. He turned around and walked back up.

"Whats wrong?" He asked confused.

"You sure everythings gonna be alright?" She asked cautiously, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Inuyasha hugged her and sighed.

"I dont. But i have you. So i got a pretty good bet that things will be alright"

* * *

Woot! Chappie NINE doonnneee! one more to go! Oh im so happy! Glad you all stuck with me for this!  
Chapter 10:The Wedding and what happens next.  
Commin up next!  
till then, BiBi! 


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10: The Wedding and what happens next 

Four months and 3 weeks go by very fast when planning weddings. In this time, many decisions

have been made regarding places to reside and all. Also, a very interesting secret was found out by

a sleuthy little human. Al of which have tie in to why exactly Inuyasha was outside right now, putting

boards over the well and why everyone is staying in Kagomes time. Kagome walked outside with a

cup of hot coffee and a blanket. "Inuyasha, you could have at least put your robe on." Kagome said

as she handed him the blanet and cup. "Why. Im done.. well almost, Miroku has to put his shutras

on the boards, but that can wait a little. And besides, The robe reminds me too much of my past.

Which, if you havent forgotten, i am trying to put behind me." Inuyasha said, taking a sip of the

coffee. Kagome looked at the well and nodded. She patted his back and hugged him.

"Good job. Ya know, im kinda relieved that were closing the well. Theres nothing left for any of us

there. Is there?" she asked, sitting next to Inuyasha on the rim on the bottom step to the shrine.

"No. Everythings done, hell even Naraku gone. The jewel shards dissolved when Kikyo did.( they

had gone back to the feudal era ONCE after kikyo died to get a few remaining things) and, with my

powers growing weaker, whats there left for me to beat? Kogas got a good run of the place now."

Inuyasha said quietly, watching the fireflies blink on and off. Kagome nodded and leaned her head

on his shoulder "Im sorry.. about your demonic powers and all. It must be tough to know theyre

fading, all because of me." Kagome said looking up at him. His amber eyes shone in the night and he

looked down at her.

"I Dont regret it. Its less trouble for allof us...can you imagine what people would say if they found

out about me being a half demon? And besides im tired of waiting for a new moon just to look

human. Besides, my apperance wont change much, ill just lose my claws, maybe my ears. probably

not though because i was born with those." Inuyasha said, looking down at his hands, his fingernails

were geting noticably shorter. Kagome giggled at this, grabbed on of his ears and began to pet it.

"Good, because i like'um" She said lauging as Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and made a weird

purr like sound. He shook his head and jerked back.

"I really wish you wouldnt do that" He said shaking his head. Kagome laughed and stood up. She

took his hand ana pulled him up. They began walking towards the house where lights from almost

very room in the house except for hers was on. They walked in the back door and sat on the couch

behind Miroku and Shippo, who were creating a world war 3 with the video games. Sango came in

from the kitchen and sat down next to them and began to watch Miroku. He looked over his

shoulder and winked at Sango, who blushed intensly. "I dont know why you get so embarassed,

Sango, EVERYBODY knows about you two." Kagome said leaning her head on her hand.

Inuyasha nodded and whapped Shippo on the head for swearing really loud at the fact that Miroku

was whipping his butt.

"Owwww..whyd you do that! Yoouuu swear all the time!" Shippo whined, turning to face Inuyasha,

who was pretending to ignore him. He looked down and stuck his tounge out.

"Because your too young to swear." Inuyasha said "Im 1000 years old!" Shippo yelled, jumping up

and down.

"Not in this time, your only about 6 here" Kagome said, sideing with Inuyasha. Sango laughed and

used Mirokus shoulders to push of of and stood up. "Immmm goin to bed, that Wedding rehersal

wore me out. See you guys in the morning." Sango said. Miroku looked up and quickly handed the

conroller off to Sota.

"Iiiimmm goin too. See ya!" He said as he hurried to Sangos side "Dont get too crazy you two!"

Kagome yelled after them. She looked up at Inuyasha and laid down on the couch, resting her head

on his lap. "You ready for the crowd tomorrow? All the relatives are coming down." She asked,

looking up at him. He looked down and sighed.

"Nope, but oh well. Ill deal. In three days, theyll all be gone and things will get pretty quiet" He said

with a tone of gratitude. "Im sure you cant be too excited about it either." He finished. Kagome

shook her head and moaned "My cousin Rei is coming, Shes really annoying and obnoxious."

Kagome said rolling on her side to watch the TV. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair and

sighed. "I hate annoying people" He said quietly. Kagome looked at him oddly and then laughed.

"Hey you two...games over, you guys have to get to bed" Kagomes mom said, poking her head out

from the kitchen door. "But... Kagome and Inuyasha dont have to go to bed!" Sota said annoyed.

"thats because were older than you." Kagome said, nudging his head with her foot. Sota glared at

her and stood up.

"Cmon Shippo...lets goooo" He said, flipping the Game system off and trudging upstairs in a huff

with Shippo following close behind. Kagome bent her head back to watch them walk up the stairs

and laughed. She laid back down and closed her eyes "You tired?" Inuyasha asked looking down at

her.

"A lil bit.. but oh well." She said. Kagome was about to say more, but the Phone rang. Inuyasha

jumped and looked at the thing like it was possessed. Laughing, Kagome picked up the phone.

"Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking...Oh hi...Rei.. WHAT? ok... ill tell

mom..alright...bye...CRAP!" Kagome said hopping up off the couch and skidding into the kitchen.

"Mom.. Aunt Akiko and them are 5 minutes from the house. We have to get their rooms set up!"

Kagome said quickly. Kagomes moms eyes widened and she threw down the dishtowel she had in

her hand.

"Ugh! Its always like them to come earlier than everybody else. Inuyasha dear, what are you doing

about your ears? "Mrs HIgurashi asked, looking at Inuyasha who had gotten up and was walking to

the kitchen. He crossed his arms and flattened his ears. They were almost invisible against his silver

hair.

"Inuyasha! Whyyy didnt you say you could do that? It would have saved you a bunch of times,

better than wearing that hat!" Kagome asked, looking at his head. Inuyasha grinned and perked one

ear up.

"Because, that hat looks amuzing, and you never asked if i could." He said smugly. Kagome laughed

and hugged him as Kagomes mom began to make up the spare rooms on the first floor. About 4

minutes later, Kagomes mom finished up the room and walked into the kitchen with a few bags.

"We really have too much junk, Kagome dear. I think a sale is in order sometime." She said as she

chucked four bags of junk into the garage. Kagome laughed and rushed over to the door, where she

saw headlights pulling into the driveway. She sighed loudly and opened the door. She pathetically

Squealed and rushed outside. From in the Kitchen, Inuyasha and Kagomes mom were listening to

Kagomes urged comments of delight that Rei was here. They all walked insiede and sat down in the

living room where Mrs. Higurashi brought a plate with saucers on it. "Ill have some tea ready in a

minute. But how are you all!" She asked kindly, hugging Kagomes aunt. They smiled and replied

with goods and such. Kagome walked out of the room and back in with Inuayasha, who thankfully

had the smarts to wear something normal, Jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You guys, This is My Fiance, Inuyasha." She said holding his hand. Kagomes stomach knotted at

the fact that they may say something obscene.

"Well... Finally! How do you do? Quite an interesting name you have there boy." Kagomes aunt

said, getting up and shaking his hand. Inuyasha nodded and sat down. Kagome sat down next to

him and looked at Rei, who was staring at Inuyasha so hard that if she had heat vision, the poor guy

would have melted by now. "Kagome...he is QUITE the catch...wherever did you meet him?" Rei

said jelously. Kagomes eyes widened and she studdered for a moment "uhh..school. yea school. He

was a new student a few years back, and we just clicked..R..right.. Inuyasha?" Kagome said,

slurring her words a bit. Inuyasha nodded and leaned back on the couch. Rei looked at them a bit

oddly but was soon distracted by Raine running into the room. "Puppy!" She said diving for the

poor dog. Luckily, she hopped out of the way and into Inuyashas lap before she could get flattened.

Rei looked up from her place on the ground and pushed her self up before thoroughly embarassing

herself futher and pet the dog, who tried to back away from her massive hand. Rei succeeded in

patting the dog so many times that her fur got sweaty and stuck to her head, she kinda looked like a

drowned rat. Kagome sighed grabbed Raine before Rei could smother her any more and faked a

yawn.

"uuhhh... ya know, im really tired. Today was kinda a long day, so im gonna go to bed. See you all

in the morning." She said, waving her hand behind her head and walking upstairs. Inuyasha stood up

a few minutes later after being pestered by Rei and excused himself from the room. Rei flopped

back on the couch with crossed arms and watched Inuyasha trudge upstairs. Inuyasha thought he

heard her mumble something but shrugged it off and continued up the stairs.

When he was sure he was out of sight from everyone who didnt know he was a half demon, he let

his ears flop up and sighed with relief when he walked into the dark room, where Kagome was

slowly falling asleep. She rolled over and mumbled.

"Whas wrong?" She asked sitting up and turning on a light by her bed.He sighed and sat down on

the edge of the bed "That kid is ANNOYING! I dont think i can take much more of her millions of

questions. How can you jsut sit there and smile like that around her?" He said exasperated. Kagome

laughed and hugged him.

"I imagine im beating her with a very large bat...a VERY larrgeee bat. And i that dosent suffice, i

picture me eating bacon... that always makes me happy." Kagome said, joking around. Inuyasha

laughed and yawned.

"Im abnormally tired for some reason... im normally not this tired." He said oddly "Probably the

reason you feel tired is the same reason your losing your Demonic powers... Your not in the same

world. And since you have no use for them anymore..theyre fading away. Kinda like a dormant

volcanoe... Theyre not really going anywhere, theyre just going to sleep or something and your

becoming more human...so your tired like a human." She said lying back down and rolling to face

the wall. Inuyasha lied beside her and turned off the light. "g'night" He whispered as he flung an arm

across her waist. "Night." Kagome replied. A couple of hours later, Kagome woke up to someone

pacing the hallway outside her door. She pulled off her bedspread and walked to the door where a

soft light was glowing under the door. She opened it slowly and came face to face with Chii, who

was humming to herself and wlking down the hallways.

"Chii?" Kagome grumbled. "What are you doing here? I dont think you should be." She

mumbled,not half sure of what exactly she was saying.

"dont worry, noone can see me. Im jsut gettin a feel for the floors here. I wont be long."She

mumbled smiling at her."How are you and dad?" she asked changing the subject.

"Finee... but...shouldnt you..like...be nonexistant?" She asked a little more aware.

"Not yet...but im goin..in abouuutttttt 5 minutes. ok, more like now... i have bad timing." She said

fading away. "See ya in about 5 years." Chii whispered before going away completely. Kagome

shrugged her shoulders and walked back into her room. She mumbled something about flapjacks

and went back to sleep, leaning up against Inuyasha, who was snoring lightly. Sighing and breathing

in the smell of Inuyashas hair.. kinda smelling like woodsmoke and herbs. She scooted down into

the covers more and fell back asleep. The wedding was in three days and she needed all the sleep

she could get.

* * *

2 days later

Kagome paced back and forth between the pews in the church hall where the wedding would be

held. She walked over to the first set of pews and sat down. Then she stood up again and walked

up to the altar and paced there for a few. Kagome, her nerves wracked beyond belief, was only

pacing because she had nothing better to do. There were far too many people at her house to get

ANY sense of peace and quiet and Inuyasha, as far as she knew was still asleep. Kagome sat down

on the steps and leaned her head on her head. She closed her eyes and took in as much silence as

she could. Hoping maybe that she could use the silence stored in her brain to drone people out later

when she would inevitably have to go back to the house. The wedding was only one day away and

everything was ready, even the church hall was decorated. The banners were a tiny bit crooked, but

what can you expect from a caffinated fox demon that only comes up to your ankle. She looked

around and fondled the flowers sitting in a vase beside her. Not paying any mind to the church

doors swinging open, Kagome was startled and a bit miffed when she heard the familiar painful

scratch of Hojos voice.

"Cant you leave me alone? I was enjoyin the silence" Kagome said, angry that her dead silence was

interupted. Hojo scoffed and sat down in the pew in front of her. He crossed his arms and looked at

the stained glass windows.

"Getting tired of the marrage deal, Kagome dear?" Hojo said smugly. Kagome looked at him and

stood up.

"No... Not in the least. However i am tired of seeing your face evrywhere i turn. And NEVER call

me 'Kagome Dear' Thats not for you to say. Only my mother can call me that" Kagome said angrily,

walking to the large double doors of the church.

"Whaat.. your precious Inuyasha cant call you that?" He droned, standing up and following her. "I

dont want him to... Because he dosent need to use cheezy words for me to know that he loves me."

She said, turning and walking to the other end of the church where two doors were propped open

to let the breeze in.

"Kagome!" Hojo siad rushing up to her and grabbing her arm "Talk to me! Im sick of you ignoring

me!" Hojo said in a voice he never used before...it resounded through the church hall and echoed in

Kagomes ear, scaring her even more. Her eyes watered a little bit and thrust her arm away from him

making him fall back. She ran to the door and slammed it in his face. However, it swung open a bit

quicker than she had expected, and she began to run faster. No use though because Hojo caught up

with her. He Slid in front of her and folded his arms, Holding Kagome when she ran into him.

"Kagome, i love you. And i could give you so much more than that silver haired ninny could ever

give. Why dont you take me instead of him." hojo said holding her still as she thrust around.

Kagome screamed and punched his shoulders as he leaned in an Kissed her. She squinted and beat

his head with her shoe, which she had managed to pull of. Realizing that wasnt working, She kneed

him in his groin and watched him fall to the ground. Spitting on the ground, she kicked him and spun

around, running off, listening to his pleas for her to come back get thinner and thinner. Slamming the

door to the house, she said hi to a few people and ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door waking

up Inuyasha. He sat up in a rush and looked at her bleakly.

"You ok?" He said getting up and stretching. "What time is it?" He asked, looking around. Kagome

leaned up against the door and looked at her watch.

"About 10 thirty. But, no, to answer your question, im not ok." She said walking over to him and

leaning on his shoulder. "What happened?" He asked, hugging her.

"Well, i went to the church to get some peace and quiet cause it was loud downstairs. I was alone

for a while but then Hojo showed up"

"Oh"

"Yea, oh. Well anyways. He sat down and began to bug me about weather i was tired of the

wedding stuff and then he called me 'dear' and i yelled at him and tried to leave, but he chased after

me and held my arms tight and kissed me, and i hated him even more than i originally did, so i beat

him with my shoe and kneed him in the nuts... then ran home. Im sorry Inuyasha" Kagome said

crying. Inuyasha growled and then sighed and hugged her tighter.

"Sokay, you fought back... ill make sure Hojo dosent bother you anymore. Besides, after

tomorrow, he wont dare to." Inuyasha said, sitting down on the bed and holding Kagome like a

small child.

"I cant believe we're getting married tomorrow. Im really excited." Kagome said leaning on

his shoulder again.

"Yea...the only regret i have is not tellin you how i felt sooner, maybe then things would be easier."

Inuyasha said, looking down at her. Kagome looked up and grinned.

"How long HAVE you loved me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha blushed and

cleared his throat.  
"Cant really remember when.. all i remember is that i was thinkin about all the things i hated about

you and realized that all those things i hated made me love you. Like, the way you smell, or the way

youd always wait for me to save you and such." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome giggled and smiled

broadly.  
"Awwwww" She said, mocking him a little. He growled and grabbed her waist and began to tickle

her. Kagome squealed and grabbed his ear, making him stop and go into a comotose state. He

shook his head and looked at Kagome, who was sitting on the floor now.

"Yea and what about you? huh?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her climb up on the computer

chair. Kagome smiled at him and began to swivel back and forth.

"Jealousy. I was always jealous of how whenever Kikyo came along, she wahs oh so important. I

really thought it was just instinct, but i thought on it and i found out it wasnt instinct...but love."

Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha laughed and flopped back on the bed. He stared up at the glow in

the dark stars that were scattered on the celing and sighed.

"Everythings gonna be fine. But...one thing." Inuyasha said bolting up. " If and or when we have

kids, can we PLEASE not name one Chii. I mean, it makes me think that doing that would make

things a vicious cycle or something" Inuyasha said looking very serious. Kagome laughed and

nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kagome said walking over to him and kissing him.

* * *

**_The Wedding Day_**

Kagome, Sango and her Mother all anxiously rushed around the dressing room in the church trying

to get everything perfect. Finally settling down, Kagome sat in front of a Mirror and watched as her

mother curled her hair. Finishing up, Sango, in her light purple Maid of Honor dress hugged her and

smiled at her in the mirror.

"you look so great Kagome. This is gonna be great. Youll see. You nervous?" Sango asked,

rambling a bunch of things off at once. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"No..just excited." She said, adjusting the veil on her head. Everyone got silent as the churchbells

began to ring and a masive amount of footsteps could be heard outside. Everyone in the wedding

lined up and Sango and Mrs. Higurashi went to their places where the bridesmaides would be

escorted by the groomsmen. As the Wedding march began, Kagome hummed it and waited by the

door, where she would be escorted down the asile by her grandfather. After all of them went the

flower girl( Kagomes little cousing Amy) and the ringbearer(Sota) went, The music started again

and Kagome walked out and linked arms with her grandfather.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years _

_There was only you and me _

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me _

_We've been down that road before _

_But that's over now _

_You keep me coming back for more_

Kagome began down the asile smiling softly. She looked

at Inuyasha who was wearing a black tux and his ears were lowered, which made her smile even

harder. The music got a little slower and they kept pace with it. Finally getting up to the Altar,

Kagome looked at Inuyasha through her sheer white veil and mouthed 'i love you'. Lady Kaede

began reading from the book and began with the usual 'dearly beloved, we are gathered here today'

stuff.

_Baby, you're all that I want _

_When you're lying here in my arms,_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart _

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in heaven_

The speech was long and

everyone knew it. So, fidgeting in their seats, people listened intensly to Kaedes words. Then,

increasing the length, Kaede broke into a memory about a wedding that had some significant

meaning or another. Kagome rolled her eyes and whispered something that made Inuyasha grin.

Finally finishing her memoir, she went back into the written speech.

_Oh, once in your life you find someone _

_Who will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when your feeling down _

_Now nothing could change what you mean to me _

_There's a lot that I could say _

_But just hold me now _

_Cause our love will light the way_

Kaede finished the text stuffs and moved into the

vows. Starting off with Inuyasha, she rambled all the things with the loving and caring for till death

and whatnot. Then, Shifting over to Kagome, she sweetened it up a bit and merely said "Do you

promise to do everything i just said?" Making everybody chuckle, including the bride and groom.

Kagome nodded and took his hands.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms,_

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart _

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

"The rings please, child?"

Kaede said to Sota, who carefully walked up to the altar and handed each of them the right ring.

_I've been waiting for so long _

_For something to arrive _

_For love to come along _

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad _

_I'll be standing there by you_

Do ye, Kagome?"

Kaede asked, looking at Kagome "i do." she said softly, looking at him

"And you Inuyasha?" She

asked, turning to face him.

"I do" He said as they both slid the ring on Eachothers hand.

"Alrighty. You may kiss the bride!" Kaede said, clasping her hands together.

Inuyasha flipped her veil over her head and Kissed her softly. The audience whooped and laughed

as Kagome broke out in laughter, away from Inuyasha. The organ player began his tune and they

walked down the asile, arm in arm as people watched them go past.

"I noticed she didnt ask if anyone objected." Inuyasha said as they walked past a particular row of

pews.

"Thats cause she knew Hojo was here and hed definately object" Kagome said loudly as Hojo

looked up from sulking and sneered. Walking outside, they were confronted by Kagomes mom,

who gave them a couple of papers. " give these to the driver. Theyre the directions to your new

house." Kagomes mom said happily. Kagome and Inuyashas eyes grew wide and Kagome flung her

arms around her mother, thanking her numerous times. She kissed her cheek and hugged her one

more time before hopping inside the large limo that somebody had ordered for them. Kagome

waved bye to everyone from the sun roof and sunk back inside, where she found a card noting that

the limo was from Rei. Kagome smiled and showed Inuyasha.

"hmm... maybe shes not so bad after all." Kagome said as she leaned on Inuyashas shoulder and

kissed him.

_Baby you're all that I want..._

_When you're lying here in my arms..._

_Im finding it hard to believe..._

_We're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart..._

_It isn't too hard to see..._

_We're in heaven._

* * *

**_Prolouge: 5 years later_**. 

" mommy mommy mommy mommy mommmyyyy!" a little girl called, racing into the house and

clinging to her mothers apron "Whattttt noww?" Her mother asked rolling her eyes.

" That mean Akito is picking on me again! Hes calling me a girly girll" The little girl whined, twising

back and forth.

"Well, hes your brother, hes gonna do that. Deal with it, Mizuki. Your tough...just like mommy. And

if that dosent work, ill get daddy, ok?" her mom said, picking her up and putting her back outside.

Mizuki turned around and pouted.

"Fine.. But i hope you have a little sister for me! Then we can gang up on that meanie!" She said

turning around and running to the little brown haired little boy standing by a tree with a long stick.

Looking out the door, Kagome shook her head and leaned back against the counter, looking down

at her 8 month large stomach. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and laughed.

"Whats her problem now?" He asked, leaning next to her and crossing his arms.

"Aki's picking on her. Calling her a girly girl." Kagome said amuzed. Inuyasha laughed and perked his ears up. He nodded and stated:

"Miroku and Sango are here. in 5..4..3..." He began counting down while walking to the door,

reaching one right when the bell rang. Kagome nodded impressed and patted his back.

"Wonders never cease" She laughed and opened the door.

"Hiii!" She squealed as Sango and Miroku walked in. Sango wearing a pink tee shirt and black

business pants, holding Mirokus hand, who was wearing a loose white t shirt with blue jeans.

"How ARE you guys!..obbbviously well!" Kagome answered herself by looking down at Sango

noticably larger stomach.

"Cmon..come on in. ohh. How was America?" Kagome asked, sitting down on the couch across

from Sango and Miroku.

"Amazing. Its like everyone said it is. And...New York IS a real place!" Sango said, mocking the

fact that Miroku didnt believe in New York. Kagome laughed and leaned back, Checking on Akito

and Mizuki.

"So, when are you expecting? And do you know if its a girl or boy yet?" Sango asked, referring to

Kagomes and Inuyashas soon to be third child.

"Ah. Well, The due date is March 1st. But you know them and their predictions. I mean, Aki was at

least 3 weeks early, and Mizuki 2 weeks late!" Kagome said.

"And what about the gender?" Miroku asked "Its a girl, which will make Mizuki happy. Though we

havent decided on a name yet." Inuyasha said, looking at them both.

"And you two?" He added, looking at Sango, who was blushing.

"Ah, Ive got 6 months to go. But its expected about early December." Sango said nodding.

"Have you decided a name?" Kagome asked, scratching at a stain on the coffee table.

"Weell..If its a boy, Eeichi, and if its a girl, Lita." Sango said, nodding her head lightly. Kagome

smiled and 'awwed'

"Those are cute. But im Really not sure. Inuyasha thinks we should name her Riza, but i dunno. Its

starting to grow on me though." Kagome said, looking over at Inuyasha, who had his hair tied back

in a black ribbon type thing. Miroku looked around and listened a little bit to Sango, who was

saying how Riza was a cute name.

"Uh.. Inuyasha" Miroku said, cutting Sango off. "Is that.. the Tetsuiga?" He said, walking over t

o the sword mounted on the wall. Inuyasha turned around and nodded.

"Yup..it is. why?" He asked, standing up "No reason...i just, havent seen this thing in YEARS!

wow." He said, running his fingers down the scabbard. Sango laughed and got up. She walked over

to it and gasped "Wow.. its is such good condition.. just like i remember it. You guys remember all

the places we went together?" Sango said, attempting to start a flashback conversation.

"Yep..annnddd its best that we not bring them up. They were sucky times." Kagome said, hopping

up last and walking over to the sword. Everyone laughed and nodded at the fact. Sitting back

down, they all watched as Akito and Mizuki ran around the yard, using sticks like weapons.

"And its best they not find out what we did way back when." Kagome said laughing and hopping up to stop Mizuki from Impaling Akito.

"Yea. Best that they dont know much." Miroku said, taking Sangos hand and walking outside.

Inuyasha watched them go and followed in suit. As long as they didnt ask too many questions,

things were gonna be alright. Kagome and Inuyasha only went to the Feudal Era once after the

wedding and that was to get Inuyashas ears removed. It was a sad, sad day for Kagome. But

Inuyasha felt he had to. The ears caused him too may problems. Once he had those removed, His

human ears appeared oddly, so he just looked like a normal guy with silver hair. Besides, he wanted

to break as much of the contact he had with demons off so he could be happier. And he was.

Everyone was i guess. They never really Figured out if Chii was in one of the kids. Weather Mizukis

silver hair was Chiis and not Inuyashas or not. But they hadnt senced any reason to think that it was

Chii in there instead of Mizuki, so that one slipped from their minds quickly. And besides. Some

things are better left unknown.

* * *

THERE IT IS! THE FINAL CHAPTER! Woot! Oh yea... i am so happy that i finally finished this 

thing. It feels rewarding, and i feel as though ive been neglecting my other stories. But no more! Im

keepin the two i got running currently and not makin more till i finish um! But thank you guys so

much for stickin with me through all of this..It really means a lot that people actually read my stories

and im not a creatively challanged loser like my brother says. Anyways, I hope you all really

enjoyed this and please read my other stories. It would mean alot to me! Thank you all and bibi for

now! By the way, In the prolouge, i kinda made a few things based off of one of my best friends

and the chick who got me into the whole wide Fanficing world, Lizzie. So, if you read this gurl,

notice the SM name(lita), your birthday and our fav song Heaven. (if im wrong about it being March

1st i promise you can open a can of whoopass on me! i heart you tho liz. so please dont hurt me too

much! lest you want to be attacked by my comical powers...remember the pillowcases?

MUAHAHAHA)

oh, and all the songs used in this Fic are as followed:

" Light in your eyes" By Blessid Union of Souls

"Silent Lucidity" By Queensryche

"Heaven ( Heaven-Candlelight Mix)" By DJ Sammy

one more disclaimer: Kay... i dont own these songs, Any Inu characters OR William Shakespears

Romeo and Juliet. This is just to be safe so my story dont get deleted or summin like that cuse i dint

have a disclaimer! Ok! So here it is!

BiBi!

_FIN_


	11. Afterparty

Oh, man! I jsut rememberd. I forgot the Pinata! A Revvie reminded me! THANX! SO here it is!

The Kikyo Pinata!1 And isnce you all stuck through it,Handa everyone a metal bat and puts more

ductape on Kikyos mouth HAVE FUN!

Sits on a lawn chair with an icy beverage whilst everyone beats the living smeg out of Kikyo, who is

thrashing around and trying ot bite through the duct tape. "Heyyy this looks like fun!" Joins in with a

bat as well and beats her head in "Woooo"

"Hey.. wheres the candy?"

Lol, thanks again all! i do Appreciate it! Oh, and If you feel up to it, Read my Fruits Basket and

Final Fantasy 8 fanfics. Also, sometime in the future, look for another Inu fic i may be writing. BIBI!

Sits down after laughing manaically at Kikyo, and pours more ice tea for myself and Inuyasha, who is tied to the chair next to me" Muahahahaaaa...Oo..

bibi!


End file.
